Enséñame
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Ese fue el instante en el que Neji la llevó a tomar una importante decisión. Él estaba totalmente ignorante de su situación interna, pero su consejo no hizo más que motivarla; Naruto era su objetivo. Tenía que esforzarse. Tenía que poner todo su empeño en ello. Una vez. Un último intento y, luego... podría ser el adiós definitivo. —E-Enséñame cómo seducir a un hombre.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **

Decidí al fin escribir un NejiHina. Si la pareja es de su agrado, adelante. En caso contrario, les recomiendo no leer. Todo comentario ofensivo contra la pareja será gratamente ignorado. Sin embargo, se admiten recomendaciones sensatas.

El género es Humor/Romance, y por una muy buena razón, pero en el transcurso de la historia se tomará un tinte más serio y erótico.

Clasificación M por futuros capítulos.

Sin más, espero que les guste el abre-bocas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De la historia, por el contrario, tengo yo la propiedad.

* * *

**Enséñame.**

**I.**

* * *

**.**

Hinata Hyüga, heredera del prestigioso y antiguo clan Hyüga, se miraba al espejo con paciencia, detallando concienzudamente cada ligero cambio en su físico; quizá no fuesen demasiado notorios, pero estaban allí, recordándole que estaba creciendo, que más rápido de lo que podría desear se estaba convirtiendo en adulta y que el tiempo pasaba. Estaba un poco más alta, notó, no demasiado, pero al menos unos centímetros desde su adolescencia, su cabello caía de forma un poco menos cuadriculada sobre su espalda, se esparcía libremente en cortes más o menos irregulares, pero conservaban aún el largor que se esforzaba por mantener, sus mejillas estaban menos regordetas y las facciones de su rostro se habían suavizado, madurado al igual que su mirada. Hizo resbalar suavemente dos dedos sobre la tela cubriendo su busto y sonrió ligeramente, decidiendo que se había adecuado a las proporciones generales de su cuerpo, a sus generosas caderas y a su abdomen liso y firme.

Si era totalmente honesta, tenía que decir que el paso por la adolescencia le había beneficiado. Realmente nunca se había considerado demasiado bonita, siempre uno u otro complejo le habían perturbado desde la pubertad, pero ahora, frente al gran espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto, a su mente llegó el pensamiento de que era una mujer atractiva.

Quizá no sexy como Ino, o exótica como Sakura, por ejemplo, pero nadie debería poder tacharla de fea. Al menos debería resultar agradable para un hombre.

_Un hombre…_

El reflejo en el espejo se mordió el labio inferior con delicadeza, pensando un instante en el sexo opuesto y en el problema futuro que representaba para ella el no poder tener una relación seria con un hombre antes de adquirir el liderazgo del clan. Quizá se estaba preocupando por nada, quizá se estaba adelantando demasiado a los acontecimientos, pero, aunque ni su padre ni ningún miembro del consejo le habían expresado abiertamente sus pensamientos, ella sabía que ellos esperaban que la siguiente líder tuviese una buena compañía, tuviese estabilidad sentimental y representara un ejemplo a seguir como pareja y como familia.

No había registro de una mujer que asumiera la cabeza del clan Hyüga, pero no existía la prohibición expresa de ello ni tampoco la exigencia de tener un esposo para asumir el cargo, _pero…_ Oh, fuerza de las costumbres, la única verdad era que todos los líderes anteriores habían contraído matrimonio antes de tomar el puesto, _todos. _No era, pues, una creencia machista o discriminatoria, sino simplemente algo así como una "_buena costumbre" _ de su familia; el líder debía ser el modelo, tanto en su hogar como en el cumplimiento de sus labores.

Y ella, aunque había tenido algunos pretendientes en los últimos años, los había ido rechazando uno a uno, sacándoles defectos de donde no los tuvieran y despachándolos con las palabras más gentiles. No se arrepentía, sin embargo, porque sospechaba que muchos se veían atraídos más por su posición que por su persona, y eso en muchas ocasiones llegó a deprimirla, pues ni siquiera la hacían sentir… linda.

Hinata suspiró; tenía veinte años y ni un solo novio en la lista. Eso la preocupaba mucho más que su responsabilidad con el clan (pues esperaba que su padre aún pudiese seguir al mando por varios años más), porque, vamos, si no era malvada ni odiosa, si tenía una personalidad dócil y suave, si no era fea…

Estiró una mano hasta tocar el espejo con la yema de los dedos, recorriendo superficialmente su figura.

Si era bonita, entonces…

Cerró los parpados con lentitud, soltando un denso suspiro, mientras encogía los dedos.

... ¿Entonces por qué Naruto no se fijaba en ella?

El firme toque en su puerta le causó un torpe respingo. Esas cosas de su personalidad no habían podido cambiar mucho.

—Hinata-sama —la voz masculina entró con familiaridad, respetuosamente—, ¿está lista para su entrenamiento matutino?

—Sí, Neji-niisan. Sólo dame un segundo.

Se apresuró a buscar una liga para el cabello y lo amarró en una coleta baja, suelta, demasiado parecida a la de su primo. Después de eso, sonrió al espejo y se dirigió a la puerta con energías renovadas. Al otro lado, Neji la esperaba en una posición relajada, con los brazos cruzados, pero al verla salir los bajó por respeto y le regaló una sobria sonrisa como saludo. En seguida, él se giró y echó a andar a un ritmo constante, permitiendo que lo siguiera con facilidad y pronunciando un: —Andando.

Ella asintió, determinada.

Por ahora, lo importante era el entrenamiento, nada más. Ser cada vez más fuerte, nada más. Aprender a ser una líder confiable, nada más…

Se centraría sola y exclusivamente en entrenar. Nada podría distraerla esta vez.

* * *

.

Neji trataba infructuosamente de controlar un tic en el párpado derecho.

—H-Hinata-sama —empezó—, ¿puedo saber qué sucede con usted? Desde hace días que está dispersa.

Hinata ladeó la mirada, avergonzada, desde el suelo. Él la había hecho caer demasiado fácil en apenas una sesión de taijutsu simple usando una común patada rastrera. El piso de madera del dojo había golpeado su trasero con el estruendo de un costal de papas. Dios, qué pena. Se merecía todos los regaños que quisiera darle, se merecía que se negara rotundamente a entrenarla en adelante y se merecía todas las miradas reprobatorias.

Se encogió un poco.

—Lo siento, Neji-niisan —susurró, mordiéndose el labio en ese gesto que, Neji sabía, sólo ocupaba cuando algo le preocupaba—. Daré lo mejor de mí en adelante.

Pero a él no podía engañarlo esa mirada nublada de determinación, jamás podría convencerlo tan sólo con fruncir el ceño.

Neji cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación, soltando lento el aire, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, sentado, con la espalda recta, con los brazos cruzados.

—Me va a decir ahora mismo qué es lo que le está perturbando —sentenció, con esa voz que no admitía replica y su firme mirada perlada la sobrecogió.

—N-No es nada.

—A mí no puede engañarme.

—Lo juro, no es nada importante —negó, acomodándose de manera recta, imitándolo. En momentos como ese, cuando estaban frente a frente y cuando sus ojos la escudriñaban en busca de algún rastro de mentira, ella se sentía más pequeña de lo que era.

—Es importante si interfiere en nuestro entrenamiento —Hinata abrió la boca para replicar, pero él lo adivinó, interrumpiéndola—y cualquier cosa que pase por su cabeza es de mi incumbencia por esa misma razón. También porque es mi deber protegerla hasta de usted misma.

¿Qué podía hacer? El silencio se instaló inmediatamente entre ellos, pero Neji no desistía de su posición, su mirada era fija e inquebrantable, esperando, ¡era tan insistente! Sintió las mejillas un poco abochornadas, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿que estaba preocupando ridículamente por no resultar medianamente atractiva para el único chico que le había gustado realmente? ¿que estaba atormentándose una y otra vez con un futuro matrimonio que ni siquiera le estaban imponiendo forzosamente? ¿que le deprimía no haber tenido siquiera un infantil romance o haber dado un beso?

No, ni en un millón de años. Definitivamente no. Prefería hacerse el _seppuku_ ahí mismo antes que compartir sus vergonzosas inseguridades con su primo. Nunca podría.

—Neji-niisan —suspiró suavemente, sosteniendo su mirada por primera vez—, tú… ¿tú crees que seré una buena líder?

—Estoy seguro.

La respuesta rápida, sin titubeos, le hizo ruborizar. Otros segundos de silencio. El ambiente, extrañamente, se alivianó.

—Necesito pedir tu opinión sobre algo, primo.

Él parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido ante su postura determinada y su forma de llamarlo. —Cuénteme, Hinata-sama.

—¿Tú piensas que siempre, en cualquier situación, lo correcto es no darse por vencido… seguir intentando, forzando la victoria, poniendo todo nuestro empeño por una causa? —tartamudeó un poco, esperando que Neji no tuviese forma de descifrar el mensaje oculto en sus palabras: Naruto—¿o, p-por el contrario, crees que hay… momentos en los que es mejor desistir?

Lo observó ladear ligeramente el rostro, dubitativo.

—Supongo… —dijo—que la mejor opción es jamás darse por vencido. Si se intenta con suficiente determinación, cualquier cosa es posible.

Hinata asintió, comunicándole que entendía y que, por favor, siguiera.

—Sin embargo, también es cierto que hay situaciones en las que lo más sensato es retroceder y desistir.

Un suspiro decepcionado. Neji definitivamente no estaba siendo de mucho ayuda ese día.

—Lo que quiero decir —él carraspeó, obteniendo nuevamente su atención—es que si hay alguna meta que tenga en su vida, Hinata-sama, lo correcto es poner toda su energía para lograrla, no importa qué, intentar con todas las fuerzas. Desistir es bueno en ocasiones, pero antes de ello debería esforzarse… para poder retirarse sin lamentaciones, con la frente en alto, satisfecha con usted misma.

Ese fue el instante en el que Neji, sin saberlo, la llevó a tomar una importante decisión. Él estaba totalmente ignorante de su situación interna, pero su consejo lleno de sentido no hizo más que motivarla.

Naruto era su objetivo. Tenía que esforzarse. Tenía que poner todo su empeño en ello.

Una vez.

Un último intento, un ataque frontal con todo su chackra, y luego…

Luego, podría ser el adiós.

Sus labios tiraron de una suave sonrisa. —Gracias —él asintió modestamente y Hinata sintió un impulso repentino, algo que salió de no sabía dónde ni por qué—. ¿Tú has tenido muchas novias, Neji-niisan?

—¿Qué?

—Atraes a las chicas… —ella misma había tenido que entregarle un montón de chocolates en San Valentin, porque muchas no se atrevían a dárselos en persona y la utilizaban como canal—Debes tener mucha experiencia, ¿cierto?

Neji parpadeó, malinterpretando la situación. ¿Experiencia? Oh, Dios, él no podía estar teniendo _esa_ charla con su prima. No había manera de que tuviera _esa _charla con ella. Así que…

—Acabo de recordar que debo reunirme ahora mismo con Gai-sensei —se incorporó rápidamente, pero intentando no evidenciar demasiado su urgencia por huir, digo, por retirarse—. Con su permiso, seguiremos otro día con esta interesante conversación.

—¿Eh?

* * *

.

Días después, Neji Hyüga caminaba tranquilamente por el recinto Hyüga, usando nada más que un cómodo yukata oscuro para la hora de dormir. Mientras lo hacía, no lograba sacar de su cabeza a su protegida, Hinata Hyüga. Su prima había estado más que rara en los últimos días, demasiado distraída y espaciada, no lograba concentrarse en sus sesiones de entrenamiento y más temprano que tarde terminaba pidiéndole un descanso. Le preocupaba, pues esto estaba estancando dramáticamente su avance como kunoichi, y ella no podía darse tal lujo, pero también estaba el hecho de que había algo que la estaba atormentando y ella no se atrevía a decírselo en voz alta.

Aunque su relación había llegado a ser muy cercana con el paso del tiempo, todavía ella no le tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle claramente sobre su problema. Al comienzo pensó que se trataba de alguna inseguridad naciente con respecto a su futuro papel como líder del clan, había pensado que simplemente se había visto apabullada con la idea de tan grande responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, así que la había aconsejado que se esforzara, que diera lo mejor de sí para no tener ningún remordimiento, pero eso solo lo había empeorado todo. Después de ese día, Hinata no había parado de revolotear de un lado para otro, pasando de la florería Yamanaka al hospital de Konoha, pasando gran cantidad de tiempo en el cuarto de su hermana menor y soltando risitas bajas junto a ella todo el tiempo, mientras que durante sus entrenamientos parecía más ausente que antes.

Como genio, se sentía frustrado por no encontrar una solución.

_¿Cómo puedo ayudarla, Hinata-sama? ¿qué le sucede?_

Iba tan concentrado en sus cuestionamientos mentales que no pudo evitar brincar cuando, en una esquina del pasillo, apareció justamente la causa de sus divagaciones con la mirada azorada, las mejillas tan rojas como solía tenerlas en la adolescencia y estirando ambos brazos al frente, impidiéndole el paso. Está de más decir la sorpresa que esto le causó.

—¡Alto ahí, Neji-niisan!

—Hinata-sama, ¿qué le sucede?

La vio fruncir el ceño, adorablemente decidida, y los labios rosados se abrieron un momento para luego quedarse sin fuerzas y volver a cerrarse.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó, genuinamente curioso.

Ella dio un firme paso al frente y él parpadeó cuando las pupilas perladas se posaron en él con una fuerza increíble. Neji nunca se esperó lo que vino a continuación.

—E-enséñame cómo seducir a un hombre.

—¿Cómo?

—Necesito que me enseñes cómo seducir a un hombre —repitió.

_Oh, Hinata-sama, usted finalmente enloqueció. _

No se suponía en sus tareas como guardián se incluyera tal cosa.

* * *

.

Siguiendo el consejo de su primo, Hinata Hyüga lo había intentado todo, _todo. _Bueno, en realidad, había _pensado_ en todo, pero muchas de sus posibilidades habían resultado imposibles. Les explicaré; primero había llegado a la conclusión de que, además de pararse en medio de la batalla para arriesgar la vida por un chico, no habían muchas cosas que se pudieran hacer para atraer las miradas de un muchacho mientras no se tuviera un cierto conocimiento en el arte de coquetear, y ella –Dios sabía- no lo tenía. Es decir, necesitaba ayuda.

La cosa era… ¿A quién podría acudir?

Su primer opción fue Ino. La rubia una era coqueta experta, ella debía conocer infinidad de trucos y podría serle de una ayuda increíble. Sí, si había alguien en Konoha que pudiera asesorarla era Yamanaka Ino. Por eso había ido, totalmente dispuesta y emocionada, a la florería Yamanaka para comunicarle su caso cuando… Oh, Señor, cayó en cuenta: Ino era también una perfecta chismosa. Además tenía una capacidad innata para meterse en la mente de los demás, literalmente, así que ella descubriría que se había decidido a ir directamente por Naruto y luego todo el mundo lo sabría y luego… si la cosa no resultaba, sería tan, tan humillante. En un ataque de pánico, salió huyendo del lugar y, sin razonarlo siquiera, terminó en otro sitio: el hospital.

Sakura fue su opción por un ínfimo segundo, pero, vamos, que en ella se repetía el mismo problema que con la rubia, porque, aunque era un poco más reservada, Sakura era la compañera de equipo de Naruto… y sería demasiado vergonzoso si ella decidiera decirle algo o impulsarlo a corresponderle (lo que Sakura haría sin duda, porque era una buena amiga). Sería triplemente humillante si sus intentos no funcionaban después de obtener la ayuda de la chica de ojos jade. Nuevamente terminó escapando del lugar.

Su hermana Hanabi fue la tercera opción. Contrariamente a ella, Hanabi era extrovertida, abierta, jovial y… tenía novio, ¡qué maestra más calificada! Aparte era su hermana menor, compartían ese pacto de confidencialidad y Hanabi ni siquiera era cercana a Naruto, así que era perfecta. Contenta por su hallazgo, Hinata había acudido infinidad de veces a su habitación, donde mantuvieron conversaciones en voz baja en las que Hanabi relataba detalladamente la manera en la que había conquistado a Konohamaru para que le tomara como modelo. Todo hubiera sido ideal si las _tácticas _de Hanabi no hubiesen sido tan directas como, por ejemplo, algo así_: "Si no me besas en este instante, Konohamaru, contará como una declaración pública de tu homosexualidad_", ¿les da eso una idea? ¡Hinata jamás podría decir algo como eso!

En fin, su hermana había tenido buena disposición, pero tuvo que rechazar su ayuda educadamente.

Kurenai-sensei estaba demasiado ocupada con la pequeña Mirai como para molestarla.

Entonces, de repente, le vino la iluminación: ¿quién mejor para aconsejarle sobre los chicos que un miembro de dicha clasificación? A su mente vinieron después Kiba y Shino, sus compañeros del equipo ocho, pero… Kiba era demasiado imprudente, además no perdería oportunidad para avergonzarla, y Shino… Shino… No era por ser cruel, pero no estaba segura de que él pudiese darle buenas recomendaciones románticas.

¿Entonces Lee? Demasiado ruidoso. Seguramente la sometería a un entrenamiento ridículamente duro y vergonzoso. No.

¿Kakashi-sensei? Uh, teniendo en cuenta su peculiar gusto por la literatura erótica… No.

¿Hiashi Hyüga? Oh, por Dios, definitivamente no. Era _su padre, _la última persona con la que podría hablar de esas cosas. Además –de nuevo, no era por ser mala- seguramente las tácticas de conquista habían cambiado demasiado desde la época en la que él era un joven y vigoroso Hyüga.

_Joven Hyüga…_

Aunque en un primer instante su mente rechazó totalmente la idea, después de tomarse unos minutos para meditarlo, no lucía tan descabellada; él era su familiar, su protector, jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerla sentir mal, era increíblemente prudente y reservado, su secreto estaría absolutamente a salvo, era increíblemente popular con las mujeres, además estaba a su completo servicio… y si las cosas llegaran a salir mal, él ni siquiera se atrevería a mirarla con compasión.

Y, pensándolo mejor, Neji Hyüga tenía que asumir su responsabilidad por introducir la determinación en ella con su consejo, ¿no? ¡sí, señor!

Su primo era definitivamente la opción perfecta para este caso. Todavía le daba vergüenza comentarle, pero la confianza entre ellos se había fortalecido de increíble manera, su relación era estrecha y, vamos, que ya eran unos adultos y no podía entrarle la cobardía ahora.

_"… para poder retirarse sin lamentaciones, con la frente en alto, satisfecha con usted misma". _

Fue por eso que le preparó una emboscada. Conocía los movimientos en la rutina de Neji, así que fue demasiado fácil adivinar que después del baño, saldría vestido con un yukata y se dirigiría a su habitación para descansar, pasando por el mismo pasillo que todos los días… a la misma hora de siempre. Por eso, lo esperó en una esquina y, al escuchar sus pasos acercándose, se llevó las manos al pecho y respiró hondamente, enfundándose en ánimos. Era ahora o nunca.

—¡Alto ahí, Neji-niisan! —sentía las rodillas temblecas y el rostro acalorado al brincar frente a él con las manos estiradas. Dios, esperaba no estar luciendo tan patética como se sentía.

—Hinata-sama, ¿qué le sucede? —el tono que él usó no alcanzaba a ocultar su sorpresa. Ella abrió la boca, decidida a contarle la razón de su repentino asalto, a decirle lo que quería, pero… las palabras quedaron atrapadas en medio de su garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil mientras esos ojos tan similares a los suyos la observaban entre curiosos y preocupados? Sólo entonces fue realmente consciente de lo grande que era Neji, sus hombros anchos se expandían con elegancia y su porte era firme como siempre, haciéndola sentir más y más pequeña cada vez, ¿cuándo su primo había crecido tanto? Era incluso más alto que Naruto —¿se encuentra bien?

Guió un paso al frente, tomando una postura elevada para intentar aminorar la diferencia de estatura y reunió toda la determinación que pudo para exhibirla en su mirada. Neji parecía incómodo y extremadamente confundido, pero ella no podía desaprovechar el arranque de coraje que le calentaba las venas.

—E-Enséñame cómo seducir a un hombre.

—¿Cómo?

Frunció más el ceño, sintiéndose valiente.

—Necesito que me enseñes cómo seducir a un hombre —repitió, ante la mirada estupefacta de su primo.

Y entonces… simplemente tuvo que esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **

Primero, debo agradecer por su cálida aceptación. Me alegra demasiado que les haya atraído la temática del fic. En serio, muchas, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hace leer cada uno.

Por otro lado, noté que se presentó una confusión en muchos de ustedes, así que me disculpo y me dispongo a aclarar: Este es un fic NejiHina. NejiHina romántico, prontamente NejiHina erótico, NejiHina tierno. Todo lo que sea NejiHina. En otras palabras, es un Hyügacest. Así que no preocupen sus lindas cabecitas: No terminará NaruHina.

Sin más, los invito a leer.

* * *

**Enséñame.**

**II.**

* * *

Los ojos claros de Hinata se expandieron al sentir el cálido tacto de una mano sobre su frente.

—Hinata-sama, su temperatura está un poco alta. Déjeme escoltarla hasta su habitación.

Pegó un agudo y bajo gritico, tartamudeando, mientras las manos ágiles de él se las arreglaban para darle la vuelta rápidamente y, después, Neji mantuvo expandida una palma entre sus omoplatos, haciéndola avanzar por el pasillo. —¿Q-Qué? No… No, espera, Nii-san, y-yo estoy bien.

—No, usted está definitivamente enferma, créame —al llegar a la elegante puerta de madera, Neji se detuvo, la abrió y estiró el mismo brazo en una seña educada para que entrara. Cosa contradictoria, porque en realidad fue él quien le hizo hacerlo, impulsándola con la mano sobre su espalda—; yo soy su guardián.

Neji era increíblemente rápido, lo reconocía, pero eso no impidió que interceptara su muñeca al momento en que él buscaba tomar el pomo y cerrar con la intención de dejarla ahí sola, balbuceando como una loca. —P-pero, Neji-niisan —los dedos de ambas de sus manos se enrollaron en la muñeca masculina, con firmeza, casi en súplica, ganándose una mirada perpleja como respuesta. En ese momento, empezaba a sentir que toda la valentía se iba derritiendo rápidamente, deslizándose hasta sus pies—, realmente necesito tu ayuda.

Los ojos perlados se posaron en los suyos, analizándola, tratando de encontrar quizá un rastro de burla o quizá buscaban algún indicio de alcohol. Eso le hizo sonrojar.

—No estoy ebria —aclaró suavemente, aflojando el agarre en su muñeca—, ni tampoco enferma, sólo un poco… desesperada —desvió la mirada a cualquier lugar de la habitación, excepto su primo, extremadamente apenada—. Nii-san, por favor, e-enseñame lo… lo que les gusta a los hombres.

Esperó una respuesta, sin atreverse a confrontar su mirada, pero Neji permaneció impasible, en silencio, analizando la situación y creyéndola un poco surrealista; al fin, negando con firmeza, llevó la mano a su propia muñeca, desenredando los refinados dedos femeninos sin rudeza alguna. Brindó una suave caricia en los nudillos, como disculpándose, y la dejó ir en silencio. Ella tenía el rostro sonrojado y sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero, aunque era su deber servirle en cualquier cosa que pidiera, Neji sabía que su relación no se basaba en las órdenes -prueba de ello era el que se molestara en pedir siempre el favor- y, aunque Dios sabía que él haría lo imposible por hacerla feliz, esto…

Esto era un poco demasiado. Hasta inapropiado. Darle enseñanzas a su prima para que pudiese _seducir_ a un hombre por ahí no era algo que sonara demasiado correcto.

—Neji-niisan…

—Es una locura, Hinata-sama —un pequeño dolor apareció en su pecho al ver que ella sorbía disimuladamente la nariz—. Yo no soy el adecuado para enseñarle este tipo de cosas.

—Sí lo eres—Hinata se llevó las manos juntas al pecho, mirándolo intensamente—, sólo puedo confiar en ti.

—Hinata-sama… —Neji suspiró, llevándose dos dedos a su entrecejo para masajearlo un segundo. Luego, la miró nuevamente, preguntando con una voz ligeramente más baja—¿Hiashi-sama está enterado de… su pedido?

Claro que no estaba enterado. Era su padre, ¿qué clase de hija dice _"padre, necesito aprender a seducir y pediré a mi primo que me ayude con esto, estás de acuerdo?"_ Una hija un poco loca o, según el caso, una desvergonzada. El rubor en el delicado rostro se oscureció.

—N-No… —negó—No vayas a decirle nada, por favor.

Neji frunció el ceño. —No lo haré.

—Gracias.

—No —dijo, endureciendo levemente su mirada—, digo que no lo haré. No cumpliré su deseo, Hinata-sama.

Ante cualquier miembro del Souke, un Bouke ni siquiera pensaría en negarse a una orden, ninguno osaría hacer tal cosa. El miedo por el Sello Maldito seguía latente, hirviendo en la sangre de la familia Hyüga, pero… con Neji y Hinata era diferente; él no sentía ningún temor junto a ella, al contrario, la reverenciaba por su propia voluntad, simple y llanamente porque quería hacerlo. Jamás la dañaría, jamás volvería a aquel pasado que lo seguía avergonzando, y sabía que ella tampoco lo haría. El sello entre ellos era un simple adorno en la frente, sin embargo, para él había un cierto dolor mucho más terrible que el causado por la maldición... y éste era el desobedecerla, aun cuando era por su propio bien.

Hinata bajó el rostro, sintiéndose desilusionada y apenada, viendo impotente cómo su última esperanza se desintegraba frente a sus ojos.

—Lo comprendo —murmuró, acomodando suavemente un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, tirando de sus labios en una sonrisa que debía trasmitir calma, pero que salió como un gesto de triste resignación—, disculpa las molestias, Neji-niisan…

Él asintió, susurrando a su vez un _con su permiso _y dándole la espalda para emprender la marcha, pero…

—…C-creo error fue el creer que podía lograr cualquier cosa si me esforzaba —Neji se detuvo apenas tras el segundo paso y Hinata, entendiendo que había captado su atención, continuó—. Sólo… pensé que podría poner todas mis fuerzas en esto para… para, si es necesario, poder desistir sin remordimientos, satisfecha de mí misma… con la frente en alto.

Qué jugada tan sucia.

Neji se mantuvo tenso, silencioso e inmóvil por unos segundos en los que seguramente digería sus propias palabras, y después Hinata observó la manera en que sus hombros se relajaban ligeramente junto a un suspiro. El corazón le latía fuerte ante la expectativa. Él no se giró para mirarla antes de simplemente avisar:

—Mañana estaré en el döjö media hora antes de nuestra práctica habitual.

Su primo retomó nuevamente su camino y ella tuvo que esforzarse para que sus rodillas no cedieran instantáneamente ante el alivio que la embargó. Sólo cuando él hubo desaparecido de su vista, cerró la puerta y se permitió recostar la espalda en ella, bajando los párpados y suspirando hondamente. Las manos se fueron unidas hasta su pecho, mientras un susurro cálido brotaba de sus labios:

—Gracias, Neji-niisan.

* * *

.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco cuando, al llegar al döjö la mañana siguiente, encontró a su primo recostado en una de las paredes de madera, esperando. Ella había llegado cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de su hora normal de entrenamiento, aunque él dijo que estaría allí sólo media hora antes, así que había esperado ser la primera; habría querido serlo antes para tener unos minutos que usar en mentalizarse; Neji la iba a ayudar, tenía que seguir sus consejos al pie de la letra, tenía que hacer cada cosa exactamente como le decía, la palabra de Neji en esa materia sería para ella la palabra de un dios. Sin embargo, decidió afrontarlo directamente con una sonrisa y un dulce saludo de _buenos días, Nii-san_, recibiendo, como siempre, un asentimiento respetuoso seguido de un _"Hinata-sama" _cordial.

Notó la piel bajo sus ojos plata un poco oscurecida, pero tratándose de su aplicado primo, ella no le dio mucha importancia; él solía quedarse despierto hasta muy tarde leyendo rollos y rollos de pergaminos, su habitación se asemejaba a una biblioteca por la gran cantidad de escritos que podía encontrar, ¡era increíble!

Diez segundos pasaron. Hinata empezaba a sentir nerviosa;¿cómo demonios se suponía que debían empezar? ¿qué debía decir? Además esa mirada incómoda de Neji no era que ayudara demasiado. Maldición. Se frotó tímidamente el brazo con su mano, tratando de desviar su ansiedad.

Al final, después de un eterno minuto de silencio en el que se pudo escuchar claramente el zumbido de los zancudos, Neji carraspeó: —Supongo que será mejor que comencemos.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo.

—Bien —él asintió, desviando un segundo la mirada, como pensativo, para posarla nuevamente sobre ella—. Pero antes necesito que sea un poco más específica… ¿En qué, exactamente, desea que la instruya?

—En seducir a un hombre.

Neji se rascó la cabeza, luciendo ligeramente contrariado, y Hinata se mordió el labio, preocupada de que estuviese pensando en abandonarla, cosa que él no hizo.

—Lo sé, pero… —sus pupilas la observaron con algo de pena—Hinata-sama, yo tengo cero experiencias en la seducción de hombres —le confesó.

Un fuerte tono de rubor invadió las mejillas femeninas, mientras una ráfaga de infinitas imágenes _no-aprobadas-por-Hiashi-Hyuga _pasaban por su mente.

—¡N-No tienes que tenerla, Nii-san! —exclamó más fuerte y más agudo de lo que pudo prever, hecho que la avergonzó más. Neji la miró, confundido. —L-lo que… —respiró, infundiéndose calma—, lo que quiero es simplemente… que me ayudes a mirar a través de los ojos de un hombre… Quisiera que me dijeras qué es lo que te gusta, qué te parece atractivo de una mujer, qué debe hacer ella para que no pueda salir de tu mente, para trastornarte…

Él cruzó los brazos y bajó la mirada, frunciendo el cejo y cerrando los ojos, adoptando en un segundo esa posición tan suya para pensar. —Uhm…

Neji se tomó su tiempo y, para cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, Hinata se había acercado unos pasos, quedando apenas unos palmos de distancia entre su rostro serio y el de ella, expectante, lleno de esperanza. La tomó de los hombros, alejándola con delicadeza, antes de hablar. —Eso es un problema —avisó, mirándola directamente, todavía sosteniéndola con ambas manos. Siempre tenía que tener la cabeza inclinada para hacerlo y ella, a su vez, tenía que subir la mirada debido a la diferencia de altura—, porque ninguna mujer me ha trastornado nunca.

Dos parpadeos. —¿Ninguna? ¿Nunca?

—Ninguna. Nunca.

Neji la soltó de su agarre. —Y antes de que desate en su mente alguno de los pensamientos extraños que, yo sé, suele tener, debo decir que ninguna mujer _ni hombre_ —enfatizó—lo ha logrado. Y los últimos no tienen esperanza, aunque lo intenten.

Hinata tuvo el impulso de reír, pero se reprimió con esfuerzo. —Yo no tengo pensamientos extraños, Nii-san —se defendió sin mucho éxito.

—A mí no puede engañarme.

Al fin, se permitió soltar una risa fresca y baja, sintiendo las mejillas calientes, pero la desagradable sensación de la vergüenza no apareció; estaba con su primo Neji, su protector y la persona que la leía con mayor facilidad. Con él no necesitaba ocultarse o fingir, con él podía ser solamente ella, porque, después de todo, Neji no necesitaba activar el byakugan para ver a través de su ser.

Con una sonrisa delicada, se retiró un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, posando nuevamente su mirada en el hombre: —Eres demasiado serio, Neji-niisan.

A Neji le tomó medio segundo captar el tono divertido en su frase y, de buena gana, devolverle el gesto. —¿Está segura? Entonces supongo que tengo que calzar con mi inquebrantable seriedad y verme obligado a rechazar su indecoroso pedido.

Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicar, pero terminó simplemente ruborizándose y haciendo una mueca inconforme, mordiéndose la mejilla. —S-sólo estás evitando el tema, porque no quieres decirme qué clase chica te ha gustado.

—No es eso —volvió a cruzar los brazos, acentuando su posición—, es que realmente no he sentido eso por nadie.

A Hinata le parecía increíble. Es decir, bien que sabía que Neji no era del tipo de hombre que vive pensando en la interacción con el sexo puesto y, definitivamente, él no lucía como el tipo que se la pasa creando su prototipo de mujer ideal…, pero su primo no era de goma, le decía su cabeza, alguien, en algún momento de su vida, debió haberle hecho saltar el corazón, alguien alguna vez tuvo que haberle movido el piso, al menos le debió resultar atractiva alguna chica, al menos debió sentirse bien al besar a una. Lo que fuera, ¡por Dios, Neji al menos tenía que haberse enamorado de su sensei de la Academia cuando era niño!

—No me lo termino de creer —le miró, terca—, ¿ni siquiera una? Con todo el club de fans que tienes, Neji-niisan, yo pensaría que… —se mordió la lengua.

Neji alzó peligrosamente una ceja. —¿Qué pensaría?

—Que… —su cabeza trabajó a mil, buscando una respuesta más adecuada para _el "yo pensaría que te has pasado un buen rato con más de una" _que se le vino a la mente (definitivamente, pensó, tantos años junto a Kiba Inuzuka y su espontaneidad estaban empezando a hacer estragos con su forma de pensar)—Que habrías salido con alguna.

Notó que él se había alejado a un rincón para tomar una de las katanas del estante y ahora la limpiaba diligentemente con un paño oscuro. —Pues está en lo cierto.

Hinata se pasmó. Sus labios se separaron. —¿Estás bromeando?

—No veo porqué de debería hacer semejante cosa, Hinata-sama —respondió de manera desinteresada.

—Neji-niisan, ¡entonces sí que puedes ayudarme! —exclamó, entusiasmada, parándose frente a él y recibiendo una mirada interrogante—. Esas chicas han tenido que hacer de todo por conquistarte, ¿verdad?

El varonil rostro de Neji se ladeó con un extraño gesto, como si no estuviese muy seguro de su respuesta. —Eh… sí, supongo que lo intentaron. No dejaban de reír como tontas, de tocarse el pelo y de colgarse de mi brazo. Fueron muy irritantes —cerró los ojos, malhumorado, continuando autoimpuesta labor de limpieza de armas antiguas, rezongando—. Y todo gracias a ese Rock Lee, pensar que me llevó a engaños a todas esas citas a ciegas…

Las palabras del joven Hyüga le sacaron un suspiro de amarga resignación. Esas chicas obviamente habían estado coqueteándole y él era tan… indiferente, que hasta daba pena por esas féminas no identificadas. Pensar que esa podría ser la reacción de Naruto ante sus intentos de seducción le causaba arcadas.

—Al menos… Al menos pensaste que eran bonitas, ¿cierto?

—Uhm… —Neji subió la mirada, pensándoselo un segundo—No.

A este punto, Hinata Hyüga estaba empezando a perder todo atisbo de esperanza. El duro presentimiento de que había ido a parar con una persona que carecía de todo conocimiento de romance, que sabía menos sobre el funcionamiento de las relaciones que ella, la estaba mortificando. Quizá se había dejado guiar por las apariencias. Neji podía ser muy atractivo para las mujeres, pero también podía llegar a ser tan simplón en la materia que resultaba desalentador; ¿era ese el maestro que había conseguido? ¿tendría él alguna idea de lo que se trataba la seducción femenina?

Suspiró por segunda vez, ignorando la mirada confundida en las pupilas platinadas de su primo. —Nii-san —le miró, desahuciada—, ¿hay siquiera alguna mujer que te parezca bonita?

Las cejas marrones se juntaron ligeramente. Él arrugó la nariz, luciendo casi ofendido. —Por supuesto —dijo, asentando la hoja de la katana en el suelo y, a su vez, sosteniéndose de la empuñadura con ambas manos.

Se miraron un instante. Ojos idénticos, ojos Hyüga, ojos poderosos. Al final, la sangre corrió acelerada hacía rostro pálido de Hinata cuando él pronunció de manera absolutamente natural:

—Usted, por ejemplo, es hermosa.

* * *

.

Neji, honestamente, no entendía por qué su prima se mostraba tan entusiasmada por saber cualquier cosa sobre las chicas sin importancia con las que había tenido la mala fortuna (entiéndase como Lee) de toparse. Desde que Lee y Tenten empezaron a salir, parecía que Lee estaba empeñado en buscarle pareja como para no formar el mal trío o para que no se sintiera solo, pero a Neji no podía importarle menos. Es decir, estaba feliz por sus amigos, pero en realidad no sentía que su relación hubiese cambiado algo, no sentía absolutamente nada de soledad. Verlos juntos y felices no lo hacía, mágicamente, el triste y solterón del equipo Gai. Él tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, cosas importantes, cosas de jounin, cosas de Hyüga; no podía andar por ahí revoloteando con cada una de las chicas fastidiosas que se le pegaban como polillas a la luz y jamás había tenido un interés especial por agradar a ninguna de estas mujeres. Le faltaba tiempo y le faltaban ganas.

Pero, por alguna razón, Hinata parecía extremadamente curiosa sobre estas féminas.

—Al menos… Al menos pensaste que eran bonitas, ¿verdad?

—Uhm… —se lo pensó seriamente un segundo; ¿recordaba siquiera cómo eran? ¿rubias, castañas? Ni idea—No.

El suspiro profundo que brotó de los labios de ella lo descolocó un poco. Hinata lucía alicaída. ¿Por qué? ¿acaso quería que le mintiera diciendo que había pensado que eran preciosas? ¿qué sentido tenía? … Cada vez estaba más confundido. Nunca había conocido una faceta tan complicada de la heredera del clan Hyüga.

—Niisan… ¿hay siquiera alguna mujer que te parezca bonita?

Frunció brevemente el ceño, analizando la pregunta, ¡pero claro que sabía diferenciar a las mujeres bonitas! Tenía buenos ojos, los mejores del clan Hyüga. —Por supuesto —clavó la katana en el suelo y agarró firmemente la empuñadura. Hinata siguió mirándolo fijamente, sus bonitas pupilas violáceas titilando con demasiada curiosidad, así que continuó: —Usted, por ejemplo, es hermosa.

Y en seguida se mordió la lengua. Ver ascender el escandaloso color rojo a las mejillas del pálido rostro le hizo desear golpearse: si bien Hinata había crecido, había madurado y su costumbre de sonrojarse dramáticamente como antes era mínima, estaba claro que aún no manejaba demasiado bien los cumplidos respecto a su físico.

—¿Realmente piensas que soy bonita, Neji-niisan?

—Utilicé la palabra hermosa.

El rubor se oscureció. Ella desvió el rostro. —S-sólo lo dices porque eres mi primo.

Neji arqueó una ceja; ¿estaba hablando en serio? Si lo pensaba bien, esa podía tomarse justamente como una razón para _no_ decirlo.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Hinata le envió una tímida mirada de reojo. —Que te gusta hacerme sentir bien.

—Es cierto —asintió, todavía estúpidamente perdido—, pero, nuevamente: ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

—P-pues que siempre quieres hacerme feliz, entonces dices e-esta cosa que no piensas realmente y yo me lo creo y entonces… Sakura-chan e Ino-chan, ellas sí son hermosas y atractivas y tienen chicos a los que vuelven locos, pero es porque son lindas y divertidas, además saben mover el cabello y pestañear lindamente e Ino-chan contonea las caderas de una forma admirable al caminar, yo nunca sería capaz, pero supongo que por cosas como esta es que Sai…

Neji observó divertido cómo ella movía torpemente las manos, enredándose torpemente mientras recitaba su absurda verborrea, pero su mente se volvió un filtro, rescatando sólo lo más importante:

—¿Se siente feliz cuando digo que es hermosa, Hinata-sama?

Sus ojos se expandieron. —¿Q-qué? Pues… —a ella parecía costarle mirarlo a la cara—sólo si en verdad lo crees.

—En verdad lo creo —confirmó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Todo eso era un poco complicado. —¿Entonces debería decírselo más seguido?

—¡N-No tienes qué!

Neji ignoró el movimiento frenético de negación de las palmas y rostro de Hinata.

—Lo haré —decidió, pasados unos cortos segundos.

—¿Eh?

—Le diré lo hermosa que es cada día, a partir de mañana.

Después de todo, hacerla feliz era uno de sus deberes. Y si a ella le hacía feliz una cosa tan simple como aquella, entonces no había nada que hacer. Neji estudió su expresión, pero parecía que ese día no podía traducir sus pensamientos con la facilidad habitual.

—¿Y… si mañana luzco fea?

—Hinata-sama —le llamó, justo como un maestro llama a su estudiante, corrigiéndole algo demasiado obvio—, usted nunca se verá fea, porque no lo es. La regla es que la gente bonita es bonita y, por ende, será bonita hasta que muera.

—¿Y si llego a nuestro entrenamiento con ropas de mendigo, despeinada y con los dientes llenos de comida? ¿qué dirías?

—Le diría que no se deje ver de Hiashi-sama porque de seguro la reprendería.

—¿Y si llego con los dientes rotos?

—La llevaría al dentista.

—¿Por qué? ¿ya no te parecería bonita?

—No, yo seguiría viéndola de la misma forma —Neji suspiró, cansado—, pero, conociéndola como la conozco, estoy seguro de que no estaría de acuerdo conmigo por más que le insistiese.

Pudo ver consternación en Hinata, pero luego, inexplicablemente, ella se cubrió los labios con una mano y empezó a reír, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. —Eres muy raro, Nii-san —murmuró, y entonces el consternado fue él, ¡pero si estaba el burro hablando de orejas!

* * *

.

—Más derecha. Barbilla alta… No tanto. Así.

—Neji-niisan, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? —se atrevió a preguntar. Él simplemente le había dicho que iban a empezar con las clases y le hizo adoptar una postura recta, sin ningún tipo de explicación. Una de sus grandes manos estaba sobre su espalda, hundiéndola ligeramente.

—Eche un poco los hombros para atrás —ella obedeció y él finalmente la soltó después de murmurar—. No se mueva, Hinata-sama

Alejándose dos pasos, Neji empezó a observarla de perfil, analizándola como si fuera un cuadro o un problema matemático, como sea, pero ella estaba incomoda; le dolía el cuello por alzar tanto el mentón y era penoso estar sacando el pecho. A pesar de haber pasado la vida entera tomando clases de etiqueta, jamás ninguna institutriz había logrado que se sintiera natural.

—A los hombres les atrae la elegancia.

—Me siento como una gallina —se quejó.

—Pero es una gallina elegante, esa es la diferencia —Neji mantuvo su tono corriente, pero Hinata no pudo evitar morderse los labios para reprimir una risa y mantener la postura. Sus mejillas enrojecieron por el esfuerzo.

—¿Q-qué viene? —preguntó suavemente—¿tendré que caminar con libros en la cabeza?

—Quizá…

—Neji-niisan —lo observó por el rabillo del ojo; ¡por Dios! ¿Sería mucho pedir que se parara frente a ella?—, no creo que esto funcione.

—Funcionará —su voz fue firme y Hinata lo sintió de repente tras ella. Instintivamente, todo su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración se detuvo, en alerta; manías de ninja—. No debe tener los hombros tan rígidos, relájelos un poco —la presión tenue de las manos de Neji sobre ellos le hizo calmar su postura, mientras exhalaba brevemente.

Los dedos largos recorrieron el camino desde los hombros hasta sus codos en un movimiento rápido que le causó un ligero escalofrío debido a su sutileza. —No ponga los brazos tan pegados al cuerpo, la hace ver incomoda. Debe soltarlos.

—¿Así?

—Sí, está perfecto. —Neji se mantuvo un segundo en silencio y después resbaló las manos de sus codos, liberándola—Pero ahora… —sintió más cercano el sonido de su voz—no se vaya a poner nerviosa, Hinata-sama, ¿está bien? Pondré mis manos en su cintura.

¿Qué?

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Nunca un hombre le había tomado de la cintura, a excepción de aquellos con los que había tenido que bailar alguna pieza por cortesía donde las distancias eran medidas y siempre frente a frente. Sin embargo, asintió, con un bajo _"sí"_, que intentó no articular con firmeza.

Su primo le estaba ayudando, él tendría una razón para ello, se había prometido obedecerlo en todo.

A pesar de esto, pegó un pequeño respingo al sentir las grandes manos cerrarse en la curva de su cintura. Él aflojó inmediatamente su agarre.

—Lo siento —le oyó disculparse, gentil—. Sé que no está acostumbrada… pero recuerde que soy sólo yo. No voy a lastimarla.

En ese instante, al oír sus propias palabras, por la mente de Neji pasó fugazmente una imagen antigua de una mucho más joven Hinata que tosía sangre y lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas por un dolor del que él era culpable. El recuerdo fue tan real que sintió la necesidad de separarse de un brinco, de ocupar un lugar lejos de ella… porque, de repente, no se creía con el derecho de mirarla siquiera. Pero su prima, totalmente inocente de sus remordimientos, se llevó las manos a la cintura y cubrió las suyas. El calor de sus pequeñas palmas le resultó reconfortante. —Está bien, no se siente desagradable —ella hablaba bajito, dulce, seguro—, sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer, Nii-san.

Justo como en su entrenamiento de taijutsu, Hinata se mostraba obedientemente ante él. Ella le tenía impoluta confianza y el asegurarse de eso le causó un golpe tibio en el pecho. Sus dedos se apretaron delicadamente en la cintura femenina y las manos delgadas de su discípula cayeron nuevamente, los brazos muertos a sus costados.

—Quiero que camine —indicó—. Sólo unos pasos, lentamente, y yo la acompañaré.

Hinata dio un paso, luego otro. Él sólo tuvo que dar uno para seguirla. —Hinata-sama, un pie tras otro… y no descuide su postura.

Aun cuando su espalda estuviera recta y su barbilla elevada, ella seguía siendo tan pequeña frente a él que su barbilla podía posarse sobre su cabeza si llegase a abrazarla en alguna ocasión. Esto resultaba sin duda ventajoso en el momento, porque le permitía la completa observación de su cuerpo menudo al momento de avanzar. Neji se concentró especialmente en las caderas; su movimiento era un poco mecánico, aun cuando su andar era suave.

Hinata contuvo la respiración un segundo al sentir que las manos de hombre serpenteaban hasta su cadera y se afianzaban con más fuerza en ella, pero esta vez no se sobresaltó, y dio el siguiente paso a un ritmo natural. Al instante, notó que Neji la balanceaba sutilmente, de un modo lento. —Al asentar un pie, inclínese suavemente hacía ese lado.

—¿A-así?

Neji apretó el agarre, estableciendo nuevamente el control. —Deje que la dirija, ¿está bien? La guiaré hasta que se vuelva algo natural.

Los ojos plateados de Hinata se cerraron, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que debía dejar a un lado las limitaciones auto impuestas, dejar que su cuerpo se moviera de forma elegante, fresca, femenina. Era difícil, sus mejillas estaban abochornadas y cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba de una manera poco común, pero tenía que lograrlo.

Una vuelta al döjö, luego otra, luego otra… Neji manejándola, moviéndola, observándola tras su espalda.

Su mente, en un momento, se puso en blanco y simplemente se concentró en caminar. Sólo caminar, nada más importaba. Y entonces, quien sabe cuánto tiempo después, se dio cuenta que las varoniles manos la habían dejado ir cuando ya llevaba unos bastante distancia recorrida sin su encierro.

Se quedó congelada al girar el rostro y ver la figura alta y orgullosa de su primo recostado en la pared a unos cuantos metros, con los brazos cruzados. Sobre sus labios reposaba una pequeña sonrisa placida.

—Ahora Ino tendrá que sentir envidia al verla pasar, Hinata-sama.

Con ese logro, se concluyó la primera lección secreta entre los primos Hyüga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **

Oh, Dios, en serio pensé que llegaría el tan anhelado review 30 pero no ._. Jaja, bromeo, estoy demasiado contenta con la acogida que ha tenido el fic. Estoy verdaderamente enamorada de ustedes, preciosa gente del fandom NejiHina. ¡Muchas gracias! Esta vez no respondí a los reviews por MP, pero espero poder hacerlo con los que reciba en este capítulo.

En realidad, no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, pero espero ansiosa sus opiniones. ¡A leer!

Recuerden que Neji y Hinata son un poco mayores, 21 y 20 años respectivamente. Su relación es más cercana y, por tanto, no se sorprendan demasiado por lo que viene y lo que vendrá-

* * *

**Enséñame.**

**III.**

* * *

**.**

Después de barrer los alrededores con su espléndida vista, Hinata Hyüga se permitió esbozar una sutil sonrisa al recorrer el pasillo colindante al patio interior de su hogar. Era un largo camino de madera y podía sentir cómo los dedos de sus pies se encogían ante el frío de la noche, pero una brisita helada no iba a detenerla, pues ella era una chica con una misión; entrenar.

No, que no era el tipo de entrenamiento común de dar patadas y puños suaves y malgastar chackra, sino aquella complicadísima cátedra para resultar atractiva. Bien, quizá no era esa la descripción adecuada para lo que estaba haciendo, porque en realidad lo que quería no era lucir atractiva, el objetivo final era lucir… finamente sensual. Y no para cualquier hombre por ahí, no señor, era nada más y nada menos que para el hombre más denso de Konoha, el hombre más despistado e ingenuo que la villa entera hubiese tenido oportunidad de engendrar: Naruto Uzumaki. Seducirlo a él sería, por su dificultad, un mayor logro que desviar la atención del hokage de sobre sus libros eróticos. Tarea de valientes.

Y de pacientes.

Y a Hinata Hyüga se le iba acabando la paciencia.

Sacudió los pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza, centrándose únicamente en caminar de acuerdo a las instrucciones de su primo. Había trascurrido ya una semana desde su primera clase y después de ello apenas habían podido agregarse dos más, demasiado fugaces como para que Neji pudiese aconsejarle cosas de importancia. Después de todo, ambos eran personas ocupadas y, aunque _ese_ era un objetivo primordial en su vida personal, Hinata no podía menospreciar o descuidar de ninguna manera su entrenamiento ninja ni sus labores como kunoichi de Konoha y heredera del clan Hyüga. Afortunadamente, en el último tiempo sus técnicas parecían estar mejorando de manera progresiva y Neji parecía estar bastante satisfecho con ello; hacer feliz a un maestro era la mejor sensación del mundo. Lo malo es que ella tenía un maestro feliz, pero demasiado ocupado. Si no era por una tarea asignada por el hokage, era por algún entrenamiento exhaustivo con Lee o por una reunión con el líder del clan Hyüga y su consejo, pero siempre había algo, y él a duras penas podía apartar parte de su tiempo para su protegida –suspiró-, un escaso tiempo que se dividía de manera demasiado desequilibrada entre enseñar técnicas de combate y enseñar técnicas de seducción. Sumándole a ello el hecho de que ella era la heredera del clan más poderoso y antiguo de Konoha y que, por tanto, tenía una agenda apretada también… Bueno, el tiempo de sus clases especiales con Neji bien habría podido resumirse en minutos y en unos cuantos consejos.

Casi podía escuchar la voz seria de su guardián repitiendo los pequeños_ tips_ que le había transferido durante sus pequeños encuentros a medida que avanzaba:

"_Hinata-sama, no descuide su postura"._

_"Barbilla arriba"._

_"No apresure su andar"._

_"Sostenga la mirada"._

_"Hinata-sama, si para usted una gallina es sinónimo de sofisticación, entonces quiero que sea lo más gallina que pueda"._

No pudo evitar soltar una risita ante lo hilarante de su estoico primo reprendiéndola con esa voz estricta y mandándole ser una gallina. Ay, ese Neji… Ella no pensó que podría ser tan divertido recibir clases de seducción.

—Hinata-sama, ¿por qué se está riendo de esa manera en medio del pasillo?

Hinata parpadeó. —¡Neji-niisan! —exclamó, llevándose las manos al pecho por el asombro al oírlo tras de sí—N-No es nada… —sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero al hacerlo no pudo reprimir un jadeo de terror—, ¿qué te sucedió? ¿estás bien?

La heredera del clan Hyüga avanzó velozmente hacía su guardián y pudo apreciar con preocupación que sus ropas llevaban algunos cortes y una que otra mancha de suciedad. La mandíbula firme lucía un poco amoratada y la esquina de su labio inferior era de color rojizo y estaba ligeramente inflamado.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe —su mirada era la misma, imperturbable—, pero dígame qué es lo que está usted haciendo tan tarde. Hace horas que debería estar descansando en su habitación.

Hinata hizo un pequeño mohín con la boca, mientras sus pupilas escaneaban de forma más detallada el estado de su primo. —No soy una niña —respondió, dándose cuenta al instante de lo infantil que había sonado eso, pero algo más importante llamó inmediatamente su atención—. Neji-niisan… tú… —desvió la mirada, abochornada—tienes una marca de labial ahí… en tu cuello.

—¿En mi-?oh, —Neji restregó el dedo índice en la piel y observó el color impregnado en este—gracias.

Sólo entonces… algo se hizo obvio. Al ver el pequeñísimo rubor en la blanca tez del rostro masculino quedó claro el estado alcoholizado de su primo mayor. La situación, pensó Hinata frotando ligeramente los dedos, era un poco incomoda. Sin embargo, cuando una brisa especialmente fría le heló las mejillas y la hizo abrazarse, Neji dio un paso en su dirección y todo se volvió peor; ¡él a duras penas se mantenía derecho!

Oh, Dios mío, no quería enterarse de cuán histérico podría ponerse su padre si lo veía en ese desaliñado estado. Afortunadamente ella estaba ahí, dispuesta a proteger a la persona que siempre la protegía.

—Pensé que saldrías con Lee-san y Tenten-san —dijo, bajando intencionalmente la voz con el fin de evitar curiosos.

—Así fue.

—Pero también estuviste con una chica —un suave resto de color rojo descansaba al lateral del fuerte cuello (era un horrible tono de rojo, por cierto), así que ella estiró la mano y se dedicó a frotar el pulgar delicadamente en la zona afectada—, ¿verdad?

—No estuve con una chica —le oyó suspirar, y cuando subió el rostro para observarlo con una ceja apenas un poco elevada, un cálido aliento acarició su frente, moviendo incluso algunos de los cabellos de su flequillo oscuro y el tenue aroma de alcohol pudo sentirse claro. Él se había inclinado hacia ella mientras todavía sus dedos se paseaban por su piel, aunque ya el labial había desaparecido. Seguidamente, Neji susurró con un tono ronco y profundo—; estuve con varias.

Hinata dio un paso atrás, consternada y sonrojada hasta los cabellos, mientras en su mente aparecía una cadena de imágenes que, definitivamente, una decente y recatada Hyüga no debería anidar nunca en la cabeza. Separó los labios y balbuceó, luego frunció el ceño y desvió la vista, totalmente avergonzada; ¿Neji estuvo tonteando con varias chicas esa noche? ¿y qué pasaba con las manchas de labial? ¿ellas lo habían besado tanto y… a la vez? La sangre atestó los vasos capilares de sus mejillas. Pero lo que realmente la sorprendió, lo que realmente la tomó desprevenida, fue el sonido vibrante de una risa.

Neji estaba riendo. Y no era ni fuerte ni suave, no era ni estridente ni pacífica; era simplemente neutral, era una risa Neji.

Hinata abrió la boca para hablar, para decir algo normal en aquella situación tan salida de la rutina, pero él llevó una de sus grandes manos hasta su cabeza y le despeinó el flequillo. —Sabía que iba a reaccionar de forma tan graciosa.

—Neji-niisan —frunció el ceño, las mejillas adorablemente pintadas de rosa—, no juegues conmigo.

Él volvió a reír, retirando lentamente la palma. —Lo siento, Hinata-sama. No pude desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Hinata lo miró. —Te estás riendo mucho hoy.

—Creo que —sus labios tiraron de una media sonrisa—el que esté algo ebrio tiene algo que ver con eso.

Y entonces ella fue la que soltó una risilla baja. Estar frente a esa versión relajada de su primo le hizo pensar que estaba conociendo una parte oculta de él. De alguna manera, se sentía bien compartir un momento así, se sentía bien verlo de esa forma; siendo el mismo de siempre, pero libre de preocupaciones.

Se preguntó fugazmente cómo se comportaría ella cuando estuviese ebria.

—No estás algo ebrio, Nii-san —dijo, mirándolo divertida—, estás _totalmente _ebrio. Anda, déjame acompañarte a tu habitación, ¿está bien?

El rostro masculino configuró una expresión de horror. —Oh, no, Hinata-sama, no es necesario —él negó con ambas manos—, yo puedo llegar perfectamente. Sería inconcebible que hiciera tal cosa.

Buscando probar su punto, Neji se giró y empezó a andar, pero no resultó demasiado convincente al tener que apoyar una mano en el muro para estabilizarse.

—Neji-Niisan.

—Silencio, Hinata-sama, yo puedo solo.

—Tu… cuarto está en la otra dirección.

Él se detuvo en seco. —Oh.

Reprimiendo su diversión, Hinata se coló bajo su brazo y pasó éste por encima de sus hombros, de manera que su primo pudiera tomarla como apoyo. Neji abrió la boca para protestar (Dios, era tan testarudo ebrio como estando sobrio), pero ella configuró una mirada seria y le habló firmemente, sabiendo que era la única manera de hacerlo desistir. —Voy a hacerlo —sus pupilas la observaban curiosas, sus rostros estando bastante cerca debido a la posición. Hinata sonrió. —Seré yo tu guardiana. Vas a ver lo que se siente.

El camino hacia el cuarto del hombre no resultó tan accidentado como Hinata había presupuestado. Avanzaron a paso constante y ella no se agotó al llevar parte del peso del cuerpo masculino porque Neji, aún en su estado, se aseguraba de ser independiente. Él balbuceó cosas como _"uh, Hinata-sama, su cabello me hace cosquillas_" o _"wow, esto sí que es un laberinto… ¿segura que esa no era mi habitación_?" y ella le sonrió comprensiva y dejó escapar varias risitas. Después de haber serpenteado un rato por los pasillos del complejo, evitando intencionalmente los lugares en los que aumentaban las posibilidades de toparse con alguien (especialmente evitando pasar por los aposentos de su padre), Neji empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro, llevándola consigo.

—Uh, uh, uh, nos caemos —decía, sin molestarse en fingir demasiado que lo hacía de forma premeditada—. Cuidado, Hinata-sama, tiene que cuidarme.

—Niisan, q-quieto… —ambos trastrabillaron fuertemente por un momento y él soltó una risa contagiosa—Y no seas tan ruidoso, es ya muy tarde.

—¿Qué hora es? Uy, me tropecé, estuvo cerca.

—M-Mentiroso —lo apretó más de la cintura, tratando de mantenerlo tranquilo—. Deja de fingir que te caes, me asusta.

—Pero, Hinata-sama —él protestó como un niño pequeño, al tiempo que la puerta de su destino aparecía a tan solo unos metros. Hinata suspiró, pero justo se permitió empezar a relajarse, Neji se acercó a su oído, frotando la nariz sobre su piel y las hebras de su oscuro cabello alrededor—, estoy ebrio~

El brazo alrededor de sus hombros ejerció más fuerza para mantenerla en su lugar mientras la punta de la nariz masculina hacía de las suyas. Hinata se removió, inquieta, encogiendo desesperadamente su hombro para evitar el contacto con el área sensible de la oreja, pero sólo logró que la presión de la piel suave de Neji se trasladara también a sus mejillas.

—M-Me haces cosquillas, ya… —reía tontamente, sin poder retenerse—N-Nii-san, quieto, en serio. Mira, ya llegamos…

Neji se detuvo de repente y admiró la puerta frente a él, alta y de fina madera. —¿Quién vive acá?

Ella aprovechó para recostarlo contra la pared, liberándose de su agarre, y le sonrió. —Neji Hyüga —respondió, mientras giraba el pomo y abría cuidadosamente, evitando hacer ruido. Lo miró nuevamente, sonriéndole, a la vez que él dejaba caer el puño contra la palma de la otra mano, pronunciando la gran revelación:

—Oh, ese soy yo.

* * *

.

Neji sonrió al ver a su prima entrar en la habitación después de haber salido con el propósito de traer unos paños y algo de su brebaje y pomada para untar en la herida de su labio y en sus costados amoratados. Al parecer ella se estaba tomando su papel de _guardiana_ bastante en serio, así que él, sentado cómodamente en el colchón, se dedicó a observarla.

Primero, ella se acercó a la lámpara sobre el escritorio cercano a la cama y la encendió, impregnando inmediatamente el ambiente con una lánguida luz que resultó extrañamente agradable. Mientras la miraba andar de vuelta hacia él, envuelta en su fina yukata veraniega, Neji se preguntó fugazmente si ella estaría aplicando a propósito sus lecciones de contoneo de caderas o si acaso él estaba muy ebrio… Su cuestionamiento murió cuando Hinata se subió a la cama, acomodándose a su lado y le hizo recostar en el espaldar. Ella estaba de rodillas y lo miraba con timidez. —¿Puedo…?

Tras un simple asentimiento, pasó un pequeño pañuelo húmedo sobre la esquina de su boca, suavemente, apenas palpando la herida. Neji mantuvo la vista en sus ojos. Siempre le gustaba ver esa expresión que denotaban al momento de concentrarse en una tarea.

—¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto, Nii-san?

No era algo grave. Era un rasguño de nada, una pequeña inflamación y un moretón algo extenso en su quijada, pero de igual forma le hacía sentir curiosidad.

—Lee se salió un poco de control.

—¿Lee-san bebió? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—No se suponía que lo hiciera, pero no tengo idea de cómo es que él siempre termina encontrando licor y tomándolo por error —hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando Hinata hizo un poco más de presión en su boca—Duele.

—Lo siento.

Hinata se mantuvo entretenida con su labor de enfermera y, finalmente, untó un poco de su pomada especial en el índice y lo pasó delicadamente por la comisura del labio masculino, por su quijada firme. Le extrañó que su primo permaneciese callado durante el pequeño proceso, porque no había hecho más que hablar desde que lo había encontrado, pero sólo se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba cuando alzó la vista y se chocó con las pupilas opalinas mirándola con atención, luciendo pensativas, como si él quisiera saber algo pero no se atreviese a preguntar. Inevitablemente se sintió nerviosa ante la intensidad.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Llevó las manos juntas hasta su regazo, sus ojos sin despegarse de los de Neji, pero sus mejillas sufriendo de forma irremediable un aumento de color.

Él no lo dudó un instante.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de que la encontrara? —preguntó, pero era ese tipo de pregunta que se hace conociendo de antemano la respuesta. Era el tipo de pregunta que Hinata odiaba.

—Me estaba riendo.

—Antes de reírse —la presionó.

—Estaba practicando mi postura… y mi forma de caminar.

El mayor de los Hyüga se acomodó, irguiéndose un poco para obtener una posición sentada más recta. Los cortes en las mangas y costados de su ropa llamaron nuevamente la atención de su prima.

—Neji-Niisan, ¿quieres que te aplique un poco de pomada?

—Gracias.

Hinata llevó las manos hasta el único botón de la prenda masculina y desabrochó con su delicadeza habitual, deslizándola luego pacientemente por los hombros anchos, le ayudó a sacar los brazos de las mangas y, finalmente, el torso de su primo quedó libre. Una amplia magulladura en la parte izquierda del abdomen contrastaba con la piel blanca y limpia restante. Uno que otro pequeño moretón se esparcía también a lo largo de sus brazos.

—Lee-san es un poco salvaje cuando bebe —comentó cálidamente, palpando con cuidado la parte más afectaba, pasando apenas la yema de sus dedos en círculos.

En otra situación, en otro tiempo, o quizá con otro hombre, estaba segura de que estaría sufriendo de un desmayo en ese instante (de adolescente no soportaría ver a un chico sin camisa), pero ahora era diferente. Primero, porque había madurado un poco, sabía que no todo acercamiento con el sexo opuesto tenía que necesariamente tener implicaciones románticas o eróticas, sabía que era tonto enfocarse demasiado en el tacto de la piel tibia y tersa cubriendo el firme abdomen… Y segundo, porque era Neji, su primo, su guardián. Antes él la intimidaba. Antes, años atrás, ella no se atrevería a ofrecerse a curarlo de tal manera, simplemente porque temía que la rechazara duramente, pero ahora era diferente. Después de tanto tiempo, ella confiaba ciegamente en él y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Él la cuidaba y ella a él, era un silencioso acuerdo.

Los delgados dedos saltaron hasta el pecho y masajearon sutilmente los pectorales, mientras aplicaba la crema.

—Hinata-sama, lamento que deba verme en este estado.

—¿En este estado? —lo miró confundida, colocando la tapa del pequeño frasquito al ver acabada su tarea. La mirada de Neji se desviaba, notoriamente avergonzada—Pero si tus heridas son simples rasguños, Nii-san.

—No me refiero a eso —susurró—. Lo que me avergüenza es que haya tenido que lidiar conmigo mientras estoy en este estado de ebriedad.

Ay, Neji. Aun en esa situación, el corazón de Hinata se estrujó con dulzura al oírlo, ¿por qué sería que él siempre quería ser el guardián y nunca el protegido? De vez en cuando recibir una atención por parte del familiar por el que arriesgaba la vida a diario no debía ser motivo de vergüenza.

Cuidadosamente, las manos subieron hasta las vendas en su cabeza y, ante la pregunta escrita en su mirada, ella sólo sonrió. —No debes sentirte de esta manera, Neji-Niisan —murmuró en bajo, sintiendo cómo el ambiente se volvía cada vez más íntimo al inclinarse para desamarrar las ataduras tras su cabeza, bajo los mechones de cabello castaño. Después de que las vendas hubieron tocado el colchón, Hinata delineó dulcemente la marca de maldición gravada sobre la piel albar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero tampoco era muy frecuente que se diese la ocasión para ello, así que ella atesoró cada segundo del contacto entre sus yemas y la tez masculina, dándose a sí misma una oportunidad para comunicarle lo importante que era su existencia en su mundo. Neji la observaba atento, tranquilo, cuando ella susurró: —Me gustaría conocer cada una de tus facetas —en un impulso atrevido, acercó los labios a él, posándolos sobre la marca—. Después de todo, primo mío, eres una de mis personas más preciadas.

Neji la observó unos instantes en silencio. Hinata se mantuvo a su lado, esperando algo, quizá una réplica, quizá un agradecimiento, quizá unas palabras de retribución, pero… ¿qué se suponía que debía esperar? Nunca antes había dicho algo parecido a alguien, ni siquiera a su padre o a Hanabi. Se sintió rápidamente abochornada, así que recorrió la mirada por toda la habitación, buscando mentalmente una excusa para marcharse y evitar tal situación incómoda, sin embargo, no hubo forma de que anticipara lo que vino. La palma derecha de Neji abarcó la totalidad de su mejilla izquierda con toda la delicadeza que un hombre ebrio puede tener.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo —él murmuró, luciendo bastante asombrado. Sus ojos se expandían ligeramente.

—¿D-De qué te diste cuenta, Nii-san? —con suerte, pensó, él no pondría demasiada atención a sus anteriores palabras. Se relajó, calmándose al preguntarse qué demonios debería temer ante su alcoholizado primo.

El gesto del rostro masculino era absurdamente fascinado, como si hubiese descubierto el más grande tesoro pirata en su cara. A Hinata llegó a causarle gracia.—Ninguna de las mujeres que me acompañaron esta noche poseían una belleza como la suya, Hinata-sama.

¿Qué?

¿O sea que lo de las mujeres no era una broma de borracho?

¿O sea que ella era más bonita que todas?

Su cara fue definitivamente un poema. Palideció, se sonrojó, bajó la vista, la ladeó, la subió y balbuceó como si tuviese problemas mentales. No ayudaba mucho el que Neji mantuviera esa mirada científica sobre ella.

¡Ah, ya, seguramente estaba jugando de nuevo! Claro, si lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo… Eso tenía que ser.

—Ja, ja, Neji-Niisan, no voy a caer de nuevo.

Su cabeza se ladeó, confundida. —¿De qué habla?

Hinata retiró lentamente la mano que presionaba su mejilla. —No te voy a creer nada más de lo que me digas esta noche, lo he decidido —asintió, segura—. Cuando estás ebrio te vuelves un mentiroso.

Neji frunció el ceño. —¿Mentiroso? ¡Pero si no he dicho más que verdades, Hinata-sama! Usted es más bonita que todas ellas juntas.

Tratando de mantenerse impasible con la aparentemente honesta aseveración, la pequeña Hyüga entrecerró los ojos, observándolo sospechosamente. —Lo que creo es que esas mujeres no existen —dijo—. Tú no eres de esa clase de chico, Neji-niisan.

—¿Esa clase de chico? —sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Hinata no recordaba haber visto antes un brillo tan pícaro en los nacarados ojos de su primo—¿qué clase de chico no soy, Hinata-sama?

Bloqueo mental. El rubor acarició sus pómulos. —Pues, tú sabes, esa clase de chicos… —juntó los dedos, sintiéndose frustrada—esa clase de chicos que sale con muchas chicas a la vez y… se besa con ellas y… todo eso.

—Todo eso… —Neji repitió, pensativo—Y si no soy de esa clase, ¿entonces a cuál pertenezco?

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debería decir "tú eres el tipo de chico al que le sobran chicas, pero no ha mostrado un interés especial por alguna"? ¿O "tú eres del tipo de chico enamorado sólo de la batalla y el deber"?

—Tú eres —dudó un segundo—… supongo que eres un chico sincero. Alguien quien no miente o da falsas esperanzas a las mujeres. Si no te agrada alguien, simplemente lo dices y ya.

Y que se lo preguntaran a ella. En el pasado él no había tenido reparos en expresarle cuánto la odiaba, con miradas, con palabras, con acciones. Neji Hyüga no era de los tipos que fingían.

—Entonces soy uno de esos que sólo quieren pasar el rato y ya —Neji se acomodó mejor en el espaldar de la cama, relajando su cuerpo.

—Eso no es verdad —Hinata rebatió inmediatamente y él volvió a sonreír.

—¿Entonces cómo explica el labial de mujer en mi cuello? —se señaló el lugar ahora limpio—Usted lo quitó, Hinata-sama. Sabe que fue una mujer quien lo puso allí.

Ella se mordió el labio y acomodó tras la oreja un mechón de su oscuro cabello; ¿por qué era que estaba sosteniendo esta conversación con un _ebrio _(cosa esencial en el asunto) Neji a tan indómitas horas?

—Quizá ella es importante para ti. Eso es lo que creo.

—Hinata-sama, no me importa para nada. Y no fue una, fueron varias, ya se lo dije —Neji suspiró—. Se abalanzaron sobre mí como bestias alcoholizadas y hambrientas. Tenten tuvo que arrancarlas con una lluvia de armas y, sabe, resultó que Lee las había invitado con nosotros con la esperanza de que me fijase en alguna de ellas. Realmente terminaré volviéndome loco si sigue haciendo eso, no me haré responsable de mis actos.

Hinata rió con suavidad, entendiendo todo y sintiendo un poco de compasión por su problema. Él tenía esa maldición de ser atractivo y poseer una personalidad seria y fría que llamaba a las mujeres como la luz lo hacía con las polillas. Era el mismo problema de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Pero eso no fue lo peor —Neji se quejó.

—¿No? —le sonrió, mostrando el interés de una madre hacía los relatos de su hijo—¿qué fue lo peor?

—Que después de varios tragos una de ellas empezaba a parecerme… no sé, sensual.

Parpadeó. —¿Sensual?

—Sí. Por eso salí del lugar —Neji asintió, cerrando los ojos y elevando un dedo—. Hinata-sama, usted debe saber que cuando el alcohol reduce la razón del ser humano, lo vuelve similar a un animal guiado sólo por instintos, por ese motivo usted nunca debería beber cerca de Naruto.

¿Naruto? ¿Por qué ese ebrio Neji tenía que llevar la conversación de una forma tan extraña?

Se sonrojó. —¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto-kun?

—Pues es a él a quien quiere seducir, ¿no? —su cara debió responder por ella—Bueno, pues acá está otro de mis consejos: nunca beba cerca de él. Una mujer ebria _no_ es sexy. Y si es el hombre quien está ebrio quizá se sienta instintivamente atraído, pero será algo sin sentido y es probable de que al día siguiente no recuerde siquiera el nombre de su compañera.

Hinata suspiró lentamente, sintiéndose algo sofocada. —Neji-niisan, yo creo que deberías dormir.

—No, ¿pero cómo voy a hacer tal cosa? Si estamos en medio de una lección, Hinata-sama —él la miró como si estuviese loca, pero ella podía ver el cansancio en su rostro, aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

—Aplázala por mí hasta mañana, ¿sí? —apeló a su lado compasivo, porque lo conocía y Neji nunca admitiría que estaba a punto de dormirse. Eran los parpados de él los que lucían pesados, pero fue ella la que dijo: —Es que estoy muy cansada, Nii-san.

Un suspiró resignado brotó de los labios masculinos. —¿Qué se le va a hacer? Será para mañana entonces. Pero quiero que esté lista bien tempranito.

—Sí, bien tempranito, bien tempranito, incluso antes de que salga el sol —le siguió la corriente, internamente enternecida y divertida con su actitud—. Que descanses, Neji-Niisan.

El reloj en la pared marcaba la una de la madrugada en el instante mismo en que Hinata Hyüga se acercó a Neji Hyüga, posando tímidamente una mano sobre su hombro desnudo como apoyo, con la intención de depositar un fraternal beso de despedida en su blanca mejilla. Cerró la distancia entre ellos al igual que cerró los ojos, sin embargo, la textura que sintió contra sus labios fue mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. No estaba en la mejilla, estaba en la comisura de la boca. Tocó la esquina del labio más grueso de Neji con los suyos de forma delicada, pero firme, y su corazón retumbó como un cañón dentro de su pecho ante el contacto.

Fue un simple accidente provocado por un ligero giro del rostro del Hyüga mayor, era una verdadera tontería revolucionarse tanto por algo así, pero Hinata no podía evitarlo, porque, diablos, era la cosa más cercana a un beso de verdad que hubiera tenido.

Se separó como un rayo, como si su cercanía le quemara (que en esos momentos lo hacía), y lo miró con ojos abiertos y mejillas rojas, esperando, quien sabe, un reclamo o algo parecido… una reacción que no llegó, porque el rostro níveo mostraba calma y tranquilidad, como si él no hubiese notado el pequeño error.

_El alcohol, _se recordó Hinata con alivio, _el alcohol._

—Hinata-sama —él la detuvo apenas hubo recogido ágilmente la pomada, las vendas y el pañuelo que había necesitado con anterioridad, mientras retrocedía para bajarse de la cama.

—¿S-sí?

—Prepárese para nuestro entrenamiento —sus ojos lucían perezosos y él se deslizó con un movimiento rápido y algo torpe hasta que su cabeza se acomodó en la almohada. Lucía como un pequeño niño travieso al esbozar una sobria sonrisa y murmurar: —Mañana yo seré Naruto.

Y por el resto de la noche, en su propio cuarto, protegida por sus propias sabanas y acostada en su propia cama, Hinata no pudo quitar la imagen del hombre de torso desnudo, frente tatuada y suaves labios magullados que le sonreía al advertirle que al día siguiente interpretaría a su amor desde la infancia. Tampoco pudo eliminar por completo la agradable sensación cálida de su boca, aunque se enfrascó fuertemente en hacerlo.

Nunca, se dijo, nunca volvería a acercarse a un Neji ebrio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **

Sospecho que les gustará este capítulo... No puedo adelantar más. Y, hombre, juro que estoy más ansiosa por sus opiniones que nunca antes, ¡ya verán!

Muchas, muchas gracias, por seguir la historia y tomarse el tiempo para comentar.

* * *

**Enséñame.**

**IV.**

* * *

**.**

Estaba bien entrado el día, pero en la austera habitación sin ventanas la luz era escasa. No era que importase realmente. Para ser totalmente claros, en esos momentos la entrada vetada para los rayos del sol podía ser algo benéfica para su huésped.

Neji Hyüga maldecía internamente los síntomas de la resaca, del guayabo de la mañana, mientras se miraba en el pequeño espejo del pequeño cuarto de baño; que los había sentido ya varias veces en la vida, pero uno no termina nunca de acostumbrarse a esos males. Unas débiles ojeras adornaban la parte inferior de sus ojos claros y Neji frunció el ceño al centrar su mirada en sus labios, que estaban tan secos como los sentía y, además, la comisura de su boca lucía un suave color morado. La garganta le quemaba. Había también un ligero dolor puyándole la cabeza, pero no era nada que no pudiese controlar. Lo que más le molestaba, sin embargo, era la desagradable sensación de calor sofocándolo de pies a cabeza, era como el infierno en su piel, y el fastidio en la boca del estómago, la acidez infernal.

Después de echarse agua en la cara, de fregarse insistentemente con las manos y suspirar, Neji tomó el cepillo de dientes y empezó el aseo bucal. Fue un alivio porque aparte de eliminar el mal aliento matutino, el contacto del líquido con sus labios y con el interior de su boca le resultó placentero.

Luego, echó un vistazo general.

Resultado: era un desastre.

Tenía el torso desnudo, algunos moretones y los pantalones rasgados en la zona de las rodillas.

Se sentía pesado y lento, dos cosas mortales para un ninja, y por un ínfimo momento se permitió envidiar la reacción del cuerpo de Lee ante el alcohol, que lo volvía más fuerte e impredecible. A él, en cambio, no le favorecía mucho, ya lo veía; le hacía lucir como un tonto y actuar también como uno. Sólo había que recordar su actitud con su prima en la madrugada; ella había tenido que cargar con él estando ebrio, riéndose por cualquier nimiedad, diciendo incoherencias, ¡y hasta haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con la nariz! Hinata había cuidado de sus insípidas heridas y le trató pacientemente mientras él hablaba tonterías de mujeres y labiales rojos y miles de cosas más… Qué vergüenza, hasta había querido darle recomendaciones con respecto a su relación con Naruto y encerrarla en una de sus simplonas lecciones de seducción. Y, Neji se cubrió los ojos en un gesto de frustración, menos mal que ella había sabido sacarle el cuerpo, porque… la verdad era una sola aunque le costara admitirla incluso ante sí mismo: podía ponerse un poco _intenso_ cuando estaba ebrio.

Siendo totalmente honesto, esa era la razón por la que su mirada se había detenido varias veces en los tiernos labios femeninos, en sus ojos aperlados, en las finas facciones de su rostro y en las acentuadas curvas delanteras insinuándose bajo la delgada tela de la yukata veraniega… También fue la razón por la que había disfrutado tan sagradamente de las gentiles manos atendiéndole la boca, desvistiéndolo y aplicando lentamente (oh, le había parecido _tan _lento) un poco de su secreta pomada sobre la piel de su abdomen y pecho. El alcohol era el único culpable de ese impulso reprimido de unir sus labios con los de ella, así fuera un poco, al momento en que la vio inclinarse sobre su rostro para despedirse (y afortunadamente su _yo ebrio_ no había sido tan obvio). También, con la mejilla bien puesta sobre la almohada, había mantenido las pupilas bien fijas sobre la figura de su prima abandonando la habitación…, analizando el movimiento tenue de caderas que, en ese momento, se le antojó supremamente sensual, y devorando visualmente ese trasero apretado y redondo…

Se recostó en la pared, cansado, cubriéndose el rostro caliente. Dios mío, el alcohol lo volvía un pervertido. No podía permitirse volver a caer en sus garras. No cuando lo hacía pensar y actuar como lo que no era, no cuando le hacía ver a su protegida y querida prima con ojos libidinosos, con ojos pecadores.

Joder… Sólo esperaba que ella no hubiese podido leer pasado ardor interno al estar tan cerca. Lo esperaba de verdad y, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Hinata, inocente y pura Hinata, quien nunca podía pensar algo malo de las personas y menos de su honorable guardián, entonces las probabilidades estaban a su favor.

Nunca, se repitió, nunca volvería a toparse con Hinata estando ebrio. De lo contrario, tendría que cometer _seppuku_, ¿que eso era cosa de samuráis y no de ninjas? Le importaba un bledo; si volvía a acercarse en estado alcoholizado a la heredera del clan Hyüga, se volvería un maldito samurái si era preciso y se clavaría una daga en el abdomen.

Con sangre, filos, dagas, samuráis y muertes honorables llenándole la mente, Neji a duras penas percibió el suave sonido de la puerta abriéndose cuidadosamente, al que le siguieron unos pasos sigilosos, demasiado sigilosos… sospechosamente sigilosos y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. De nuevo, con el pensamiento de sangre, filos y dagas, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de que sus instintos actuaran por él; dos segundos después su más preciado kunai aprisionaba la piel clara de una garganta.

El invasor pegó un respingo junto a una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa y Neji se maldijo nuevamente al reconocer el sonido de campanitas y el sutil olor del romero. Relajó el agarre en el arma y separó su mano antes de esconder el kunai con rapidez.

—Neji-niisan.

Ella cargaba una bandeja en las manos. Debió haber sido un verdadero esfuerzo el no derramar nada con el susto. —Discúlpeme, por favor —con una mirada arrepentida, se la arrebató cuidadosamente y la depositó en el escritorio de madera, dándole la espalda—, pensé que se trataba de un intruso.

Acordándose fugazmente de su parcial desnudez, caminó hacia el armario y se puso una de las camisas allí guardadas, blanca y con cortas mangas.

—No, es mi culpa, debí llamar antes de entrar —Hinata se disculpó—. Pero pensé que estarías dormido todavía y no quería molestar. Después de todo, fuiste a dormir muy tarde y estabas… uhm, indispuesto.

—Ebrio —Neji la miró—, lamento que haya tenido que lidiar con tal situación.

La vio sonreír un poco. —Está bien, no me causaste problemas. En realidad, me agrada el Neji ebrio.

¡Oh, pobrecita, no sabía lo que decía! ¡el Neji ebrio era un depravado!

Con desgano, Neji se sentó en la cama, causando una expresión de preocupación en su prima.—¿Te sientes bien?

Asintió, cada una de sus atenciones haciéndolo sentir un poco más culpable, porque se suponía que era él quien debía velar por ella, no al revés. Desvió la mirada hasta la bandeja que reposaba en la mesa y habló, desviando también su atención: —¿Qué ha traído?

—Bueno, supuse que amanecerías sediento, así que te traje un poco de agua —relegó tímidamente un mechón de azulado cabello tras la oreja y, mientras hablaba, por primera vez Neji reparó en algo: no estaba usando su común ropa de entrenamiento. En cambio, un kimono elegante y de color lila abrazaba su delicada figura. Pequeñas flores grisáceas se entrelazaban delicadamente en el estampado del obi sobre su cintura y en las largas mangas del vestido. Dos prendedores de violetas adornaban agradablemente su cabello—. También te preparé una receta que, escuché alguna vez de Ino-chan, es muy efectiva para combatir los síntomas generados por el alcohol.

—Muchas gracias.

Hinata se había acercado en algún momento con un vaso de agua entre las manos. Neji tomó un sorbo grande, sintiendo alegremente como el líquido fresco aliviaba su garganta, como lo revitalizaba.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Neji-niisan?

Un nuevo asentimiento. Neji estiró la mano que sostenía el vaso ahora vacío y ella lo recibió dispuesta, acomodándolo nuevamente sobre la bandeja. —¿Quieres comer ahora? Es una sopa ligera y fui cuidadosa al hacerla. Trae un poco de carne de res y-

—Hinata-sama, ¿por qué está vestida de esa manera?

Sin rodeos. Así. Directo. Ese era él. Y al verla bajar la mirada supo que había algo que la inquietaba.

—Tengo que presentarme frente a mi padre y el concejo en una hora, así que… debo vestir adecuadamente.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Neji-niisan, son más de las diez —la manga del kimono cubrió parcialmente su boca al reprimir una risa—, la reunión es a las once.

Se sintió estúpido, pero el haberla hecho sonreír alivianó su vergüenza. —Oh… Espero que no le deleguen más tareas, Hinata-sama —comentó de manera natural—. Kiba y Shino la han preguntado mucho cuando me los encuentro en la aldea. Dicen que no la han visto últimamente.

—Es verdad, no he salido en días del complejo Hyüga… —ella susurró, su mirada adoptando un dulce brillo melancólico—. Los deberes están aquí dentro, pero a veces quisiera tanto que Kakashi-sama me enviase fuera en una larga misión como las de antaño junto a mi equipo.

—Los sacrificios de ser la heredera, supongo.

Hinata lo miró un momento. Parecía demasiado pensativa. —Sí… —dijo—, los sacrificios…

Definitivamente algo estaba mal. Definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella y Neji prefería cometer doble _seppuku _(sin importar que fuera imposible) a dejar que su prima cargase con quién sabe qué clase de problemas o preocupaciones. La conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que lo que la tenía meditabunda era la dichosa reunión con el líder y el concejo del clan.

Palmeó el colchón, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. —Venga acá.

—¿Eh?

Un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco más. Neji tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los de él. La noche anterior habían estado más cerca, con él sin camisa y lo había tocado sin pena, en cambio ahora se sonrojaba nada más con la idea de sentarse a su lado. Quizá el Neji ebrio la hacía sentir más confiada, pensó. —Venga. Siéntese junto a mí, que quiero que hablemos —tiró de las comisuras de su boca en una pequeña sonrisa—¿o es que el Neji sobrio no le agrada?

Hinata rió, captando inmediatamente el juego en sus palabras y avanzó, sentándose a su lado, cerca, pero a una distancia prudente, a una distancia Hyüga. —Me agrada.

Neji la miró, manteniéndose calculadoramente en silencio. La sonrisa en el rostro femenino se esfumó y, en cambio, apareció un gesto incómodo. Su mirada opalina se desvió. —¿Q-qué sucede, niisan? —no le agradaba sentirse tan observada.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata-sama? —contraatacó—Estoy esperando a que se decida contarme la razón que la hace actuar falsamente frente a mí de todas las personas —ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, así que continuó—. Sé que algo la está mortificando. Dígame lo que es, la ayudaré de cualquier manera.

Apoyó una mano en el colchón, sosteniéndose, notando con frustración que le arremetía un pequeño mareo. Hinata, por suerte, se encontraba muy ensimismada como para notarlo, así que él simplemente se enfocó en ella, en esperar que la verdad brotara de sus labios como una corriente de agua dulce, como sabía que pasaría.

La vio morderse el labio inferior. —Es la reunión con el concejo.

_Oh, no me diga. _Rodó los ojos mentalmente, pero mantuvo su mirada firme, seria, expectante. Hinata nuevamente acomodó un pequeño mechón de cabello tras la pequeña oreja, era un hábito que demostraba su ansiedad de una manera más disimulada que el particular juego con los índices que aún creaba en ocasiones.

—¿Por qué crees que quieran verme, Neji-niisan?

Frunció el ceño. —No lo sé. Usted es la heredera del clan, hay infinidad de razones por las que querrían reunirse con usted.

Ella de nuevo se mordió el labio y Neji notó que ya estaba poniéndose más rojo de lo normal. Sintió deseos de detenerla, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Piensas que… tú crees que… existe la posibilidad de que quieran hablar sobre mi estado civil?

—¿Un matrimonio? —llevó las pupilas al techo, pensativo—. No creo.

—Pero, niisan, estoy más cerca de los veintiún años que de los veinte —ella protestó—, y en todas las generaciones el líder del clan ha asumido el cargo estando casado. Al menos comprometido.

—Usted puede ser la excepción —en realidad, le estaba empezando a doler un poco la cabeza—. Nadie puede obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere.

Aun diciendo esto, Neji entendía perfectamente su preocupación. En realidad, no era tan simple como se oía. El clan Hyüga seguía siendo una familia llena de tradiciones ancestrales rígidas y el derecho consuetudinario, el dictado por las costumbres, estaba en la cima de la pirámide. A Hinata, como futura líder, no le convenía contravenirlo de alguna manera, pero un matrimonio con el único objetivo de asumir el cargo sin problemas sonaba bajo incluso para Orochimaru. A ella no la iban a obligar, pero si querían podían llegar a presionarla intensamente.

Sabía que Hiashi Hyüga había aplazado el momento de discutirlo, pero como Hinata misma decía: estaba más cerca de los veintiuno que de los veinte. Después de eso, todo podría ir cuesta abajo, pues estaba pasando la edad tradicional para comprometerse.

Así que por eso había querido aprender a seducir…

—¿Por eso pidió mi ayuda?

—Sí —ella se sonrojó.

—Pero, Hinata-sama, no debe preocuparse por eso —dijo con calma—. La solución podría ser simple; comprométase con alguno de sus pretendientes y cuando ya esté bien posicionada como cabeza del clan, entonces rompe el compromiso por algún motivo. Algo se nos ocurrirá para justificarlo en su momento.

Si era preciso, podían hasta montarle una trampa al pobre desafortunado o Neji siempre podía darle alguna pequeña amenaza de castración, nada grave.

Él no lo supo, pero ella sintió ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza al oírlo hablar con propiedad, incluyéndose en la ecuación. Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo y darle las gracias por ser tan preciosamente leal y desinteresado, por estar allí para ella durante años, no dejándola sentir sola o desamparada, por ser su guardián y su amigo. Sin embargo…

—No quiero comprometerme… Aunque fuera una mentira, no quiero comprometerme de esa manera —suspiró, dedicándole una mirada débil—. A veces… —una nueva mordedura en el lado—pienso que a ninguno de ellos les agrado realmente, que simplemente fingen… Y yo no puedo pensar ni siquiera en fingir una relación con alguno de esos hombres.

Un pequeño silencio se instauró entre ambos. Quizá estaban pensándolo demasiado, se dijeron, quizá las cosas se arreglarían por si solas, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese así. Sin embargo, pronto Neji llegó a la conclusión de que nada sacarían quedándose allí, matándose la cabeza por un futuro incierto. Cuando llegara el momento él haría lo necesario para ayudar. Ella no cedería a presiones. Y en el mejor de los escenarios podían contar con la ayuda del séptimo hokage, el que aún no había sido coronado, y, por qué no, Hinata podía llegar a ser, además de líder del clan Hyüga, primera dama de Konoha.

Lentamente posó una de sus manos en las de ellas, juntas en el regazo. Las pupilas idénticas entraron en contacto. —Quite los pensamientos inquietantes de su cabeza, por favor —le habló suave—. Deje que su guardián cargue con ellos.

Una bonita sonrisa se pintó en su boca, su atención sobre él. —Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Hay cosas que simplemente no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Neji llevó una de las delicadas manos hasta sus labios y besó el torso con reverencia. —Entonces sólo confíe en mí —mantuvo el contacto de sus dedos, posando nuevamente su mano sobre la rodilla femenina. La miró. —Escuche mis palabras: el concejo ni siquiera estará pensando en su estado civil, positivamente la causa de la reunión sea otra totalmente diferente y usted se está estresando sin motivo.

—¿Lo crees?

—Estoy seguro.

Las pupilas cálidas de Hinata descendieron un poco. —¿Te parezco débil en este sentido?

Un movimiento sutil entre sus dedos. Neji frunció el ceño. —Para nada. Cualquiera en su situación estaría inquieto.

—Es sólo que… —ella hablaba más para sí misma que ninguna otra cosa—no quiero ser besada ni tocada por un hombre que no me quiera de forma sincera. Es simplemente eso. El pensar que mis primeras experiencias románticas sean compartidas con una persona que no siente por mí ni siquiera cariño me aterra, es algo que me causa nauseas… Aunque si fuese por el bien del clan, por el bien de la familia… yo sé que podría hacerlo, estoy segura, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme de esta forma… yo…

—No tiene que explicarlo.

—Pero quiero.

Y quería abrazarlo. En serio, el abrazo reprimido podría accionarse en cualquier momento. Pero ellos eran Hyüga y no demostraban sus sentimientos a través del contacto físico, al menos no con frecuencia, y no podían hacer mucho para cambiarlo.

Cuando Neji suspiró, Hinata se puso alerta, pero luego sus ojos blancos la miraron con un sentimiento desconocido, algo parecido a la simpatía. —La primera vez que besé a alguien fue hace mucho tiempo, estaría a eso de los quince años, y ella era mayor.

La menor se acomodó mejor en la cama, mirándolo de frente, con los ojos brillando y el gesto sorprendido y expectante de un niño al que le cuentan una historia para dormir. —¿Cuál era su nombre?

—No lo recuerdo —él respondió secamente—. Era una misión. Ella era la esposa de un comerciante exitoso y corrupto que estaba ejerciendo un control desastroso en una pequeña aldea del norte. Le gustaba serle infiel a su marido con hombres mucho más jóvenes, así que yo era la pieza perfecta para sacar un poco de información.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban totalmente abiertos. No se imaginaba un primer beso más horrible. Si bien ella había tenido algunas misiones extravagantes o arriesgadas como kunoichi, en ninguna había sido necesario más que algunos tartamudeos, sonrojos y aceptar tomar una copa con algún hombre horrible en cuyo vaso disolvía rápidamente una sustancia y listo. Jamás un beso. Jamás un toque muy inadecuado. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo suertuda que había sido.

—Pero sí recuerdo que era una mujer bonita y que cuando me besaba yo no podía sentir nada, era simplemente mi misión. Ni siquiera el tacto de sus labios y de sus manos me provocaba asco. Era nada.

Ella se llevó una palma a la boca. —Qué horrible…

Neji sonrió. —Quizá para mí no haya sido tan importante, pero al menos comprendo lo que me está diciendo. Si hubiese podido elegir, nunca me hubiese acercado a esa mujer y es por eso que yo no dejaré que a usted se acerque un hombre que no la aprecie.

Hinata se mordió el labio. Ya que estaban en esas…

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —ante su asentimiento, continuó, tímida—¿has recibido besos reales, Neji-niisan, de personas que te hayan querido?

Se rascó la cabeza. —No tengo forma de saber eso —dijo—. Bueno… al menos puedo decir que sí en el caso de Tenten.

—¿Tenten y tú se besaron? —Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida. En su cara una expresión que a Neji se le antojó graciosa.

—Fue hace años, cosa de nada. Pero al menos sé que Tenten me tiene cariño.

—Y tú… —sus manos cayeron lentamente, sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rosa—¿tú tienes sentimientos por ella, Neji-niisan?

—Nada que no se deba sentir por una compañera de equipo.

Hinata suspiró, aliviada por él, por Tenten y por Lee. —Qué bueno.

Neji quiso reír. Ella en verdad le daba mucha más importancia a las cosas de las que merecían. Sin embargo, justamente por eso, por la preocupación desmedida de su prima, decidió hacer lo que hizo.

—Sí, qué bueno que el tema quedó concluido —comentó, enderezando su postura, acomodándose de una manera en la que pudiera mirarla de frente—. Ahora acérquese. Quiero enseñarle algo.

Ella lo miró dudosa, pero obedeció, moviéndose un poco hacia él.

—Más, Hinata-sama.

Un centímetro más.

Neji dejó el pie derecho en el suelo y dobló la pierna izquierda, sentado con la rodilla sobre el colchón, creando así un espacio que su prima pudiera recorrer para estar más cerca, invitándola a ello. La vio parpadear.

—¿No está bien desde aquí?

—No, no está bien —respondió—, sólo acérquese tanto como si quisiera contarme un secreto.

Su siempre disciplinada alumna lo obedeció sin chistar, no se detuvo sino hasta que el flequillo sobre la frente casi podía ser acariciado por su respiración. —¿Así, Nii-san?

—Sí —él asintió—, ¿hará lo que yo le diga?

—¿E-Esta… es una de nuestras clases?

Nuestras clases. Tenían clases de taijutsu casi todos los días y, sin embargo, _nuestras clases_ eran las otras clases, las secretas, las de seducción. Nuestras clases. Algo solo entre los dos.

Sonrió. —Sí, esta es una —habló en apenas un murmullo, porque simplemente no era necesario usar un tono más elevado—, ¿lo hará? —repitió.

—Siempre hago lo que mi maestro me ordena —fue su respuesta.

Hinata tomó aire y esperó. Su corazón estaba latiendo un poco más rápido de lo común, pero era comprensible en su situación; estaba nerviosa por la reunión con su padre y los ancianos del concejo, estaba nerviosa por la lección de Neji, estaba nerviosa por todo. Sus latidos siempre se aceleraban cuando no sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y fue peor cuando, en un susurro, Neji habló:

—Cierre los ojos.

—¿Ah?

—¿Quién es la que siempre hace lo que su maestro le ordena?

Cielos. Odiaba que usara sus propias palabras en contra. Tras un suspiro lento, obedeció. Sus iris plateados se ocultaron tras la cortina de los párpados. Neji observó que las pestañas oscuras eran tan largas que con sus puntas alcanzaban a tocar superficialmente los pómulos rosados. —No los abra hasta que yo se lo diga. Sin trampas.

Sus labios se apretaron en un puchero molesto, el inferior sobresaliendo de forma infantil. —No soy tramposa.

Él se permitió sonreír, despejando cuidadosamente el femenino rostro estilizado usando las puntas de los dedos. Cuando los cabellos de Hinata no fueron un estorbo, puso las manos sobre sus hombros: —Está bien entonces —y la besó. Sus labios se encontraron con suavidad, la presión entre ellos con la fuerza apenas del aleteo de una mariposa y Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida, sus mejillas adoptando un rubor adorable, y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—N-Neji —el ceño fruncido de su primo le hizo detenerse. Estaba molesto. Los dedos largos se aferraron a sus hombros, sosteniéndola.

—No le he dicho que los abra. Obedezca.

Anonadada, Hinata cerró los ojos nuevamente, temblorosa. —P-pero yo-

—Y tampoco hable.

Ella cerró la boca. Podía sentir la mirada fija sobre ella. Después pudo sentir también una respiración cálida sobre sus labios. Y en claro contraste con las autoritarias palabras que brotaban de ellos, los labios de Neji eran tiernos y pacientes. Le sacudían el estómago. Y no podía hablar porque los tenía sobre los suyos y no podía respirar porque… simplemente no podía respirar.

Él se dedicó a depositar besos suaves, besos lentos que eran apenas el contacto de unos labios con otros, apenas un vaivén de presionar y separar, de atraer y repeler. Besos cortos y dulces que recorrieron la comisura de su rosada boca, que repasaron sus labios como si quisiera calcarlos. Hinata se preguntó fugazmente si estaba siendo tan cuidadoso por el pequeño moretón en su boca, se preguntó si besarla le lastimaba. Pero luego dejó de preguntarse algo porque se sentía muy bien, y era como si pudiera recibir cariño y devoción a través de ello y… él habló contra sus labios y las cosquillas eran tan agradables que apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro. —Me estoy asegurando de que quien la bese sea un hombre a quien le importa —las grandes manos acariciaron sus mejillas. Hinata no tenía forma de saberlo, pero Neji tenía los ojos abiertos, no había dejado de verla un solo segundo. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse por un instante—, ¿me odia por esto?

Ni una palabra.

Neji frunció el ceño, luego se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. —Puede responder.

—No —susurró ella débilmente—, n-no te odio.

—Imagine que soy Naruto.

—_Ujum._

Los dedos de Neji le elevaron un poco la barbilla y entonces él hundió sus labios en ella de verdad. No moviéndolos tentativamente como antes, sino llevándola a un ritmo diferente, más rápido. Mareada, Hinata tanteó su pecho con las manos, aferrándose apenas de la ropa de su primo.

Ella empezó a mover los labios, tratando torpemente de seguirlo, y Neji alentó los movimientos frotando gentilmente los pulgares sobre la piel de sus mejillas. Hinata entendió el motivo por el que a las personas les gustaba tanto dicha actividad… Su estómago se retorcía de una agradable manera y, de repente, parecía como si su mente estuviera vacía. Sólo eran esos labios contra los suyos, sólo eran esos pulgares sobre su rostro, sólo era esa camisa entre sus dedos. Eso hasta que él hizo una cosa especialmente deliciosa al succionar con lentitud su labio inferior y entonces ella hizo trampa: susurró un bajo _Neji_, desobedeciendo la orden de mantenerse callada y entreabrió los ojos por un segundo, ignorando la de mantenerlos siempre cerrados. Pero, al parecer, a él no le importó. Sus ojos grises también estaban cerrados.

En un momento, Neji la separó con lentitud, siempre caballeroso. La respiración de Hinata empezaba a ser pesada. Ella se mordió el labio, tratando de mantener la sensación allí, y él miró fugazmente el reloj de la pared: —Ya casi es la hora de su reunión, Hinata-sama. Faltan menos de quince minutos —sonrió—. Ya puede abrir los ojos, hablar, y dejar de imaginar a Naruto.

Los párpados subieron pesadamente, dejando ver unas tímidas pupilas y el rubor en sus mejillas adquirió un tono más elevado. Sin mediar palabra, ante la sorpresa de Neji, ella hizo lo que llevaba bastante tiempo hacer: lo abrazó, porque era ahora o era nunca, y quería que fuera ahora. Recostó la mejilla en el amplio hombro de su protector.

—Hinata-sama…

La mano de Neji se posó sobre su espalda, devolviéndole torpemente la atención y durante un instante ninguno habló. Esos eran gestos que los Hyüga no solían permitirse y, sin embargo, allí estaban ellos dos, la heredera del clan Hyüga y su guardián, abrazados, después de haber intercambiado algunos besos.

—Gracias —por quererme, por enseñarme lo que es sentirse importante, por ser gentil y elegante, por ser tú y por existir, primo. Un _gracias_ que no tenía que ser explicado porque ellos eran Hyügas, gente de pocas palabras, personas que veían más allá de ellas.

Neji sonrió y cuando ella se separó, ligeramente avergonzada, le señaló la bandeja sobre la mesa. —¿Podría alcanzármela antes de retirarse? No quiero que se enfríe más —. Y fue bueno, porque ella lo hizo y se rió antes de despedirse, aconsejándole de paso que tomara más líquido y susurrándole un secreto:

—Uno de mis clones está entrenando en el döjo en este instante. Uno de mis clones transformados en ti, así logré que mi Padre no hiciera demasiadas preguntas esta mañana.

Y, sin embargo, Hinata se guardó otro. La desobediencia de una de sus órdenes: que durante el beso se le había olvidado imaginar a Naruto.

* * *

.

Lo más gracioso fue que la reunión con su padre y con el concejo resultó tratándose de simplemente un ajuste de la contabilidad general del clan. No matrimonios. No compromisos. Ni siquiera había tenido mucho protagonismo. Y fue bueno, la verdad, porque su cabeza aún estaba un poco nublada.


	5. Chapter 5

**ENSEÑAME.**

**V.**

* * *

Esa mañana cuando Hinata llegó al döjo sufrió un sobresalto tan grande que por poco rompe el techo con la cabeza, chillando tontamente _"¡Na-Naruto-kun!",_ lo cual sólo hizo patéticamente obvia la cantidad de ayuda que debía recibir si alguna vez aspiraba acercarse al héroe de Konoha, románticamente hablando.

Neji se apresuró, claro, a asegurarle que no era Naruto. Sin embargo, el gesto diligente y calmo, característico de su primo, en el bronceado rostro de Naruto solamente la azaró más, ¡la seriedad solo le aumentaba el _sexy-thing_! Si hubiese regresado a tener trece años seguro se hubiera desmayado ahí mismito y mejor que le hubieran apartado cuarto de hospital por al menos un mes, porque la recuperación sería larga. Afortunadamente ya era una mujer de veinte años avergonzada hasta la muerte, que recibía tímidamente el vaso de agua que unas manos callosas le ofrecían.

Cuando él había dicho que sería Naruto, no pensó que quisiera decir _ser _Naruto, no literalmente. Una actuación hubiese estado bien, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, que eran ninjas después de todo.

—¿Se encuentra bien ahora?

Naruto se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

Ella cabeceó ligeramente en respuesta, balbuceando un torpe _"s-sí". _Respiró hondo y, apenas un segundo después, le sostuvo la mirada.

Era él. Su voz. Su cabello dorado. Su piel trigueña. Su chaqueta naranja. Sus labios…

Obviando el brillo burlón en los hermosos ojos de su amor platónico, Hinata Hyüga, muy valientemente, carraspeó:

—En mi defensa… —dijo—eres el mejor _Henge_* que se ha visto.

Él no pudo reprimir una risa.

* * *

Neji Hyüga tenía que admitir ante sí mismo que todo ese asunto de su prima intentando seducir a Naruto le estaba resultando bastante divertido. El proceso le estaba siendo demasiado entretenido. Al comienzo, esa misma mañana, sus ánimos habían ido en caída libre ante la reacción exagerada que tuvo ella al verlo (¡tantas cosas por mejorar!) y, sin embargo, el resultado no había sido tan dramático después de todo; ahora, en plena lucha de miradas, la estaba pasando de lo lindo.

—¿Seguro que esto es necesario, Neji-niisan?

Su gesto era un poema. Se confundía la vergüenza con la incomodidad y… ¿el estreñimiento? No es que fuese malvado, sino que simplemente tenía que sacar algo al obligarse a sí mismo a lucir como alguien que no era, sobre todo si ese alguien producía unas reacciones tan interesantes en su pequeña discípula.

Ventajas del oficio.

—Absolutamente —con una malicia que ella no pudo percibir (porque, ya saben, se trataba de _ella_), movió sus labios de tal forma en que ellos se pintara una sonrisa zorruna—. No pares de mirarme, Hinata_-chan_.

En respuesta, las mejillas femeninas se incendiaron. Neji la observó perder miserablemente cuando desvió la mirada perlada y… ¿eso fue un puchero?

_Linda. _

—Oh, Neji-niisan, eso ya es crueldad.

No lo era. O quizá un poco. Pero, si lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿no era esto necesario para que su prima tuviese pudiese tener una interacción más fresca y relajada con el Naruto real? Una simulación podría ir adaptándola a su presencia. No había nada que con la práctica no se pudiese lograr.

Aunque podían empezar poco a poco.

—Está bien —aceptó y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano para que lo imitara. Hinata parecía hiperventilar, pero la aceptó luego de unos segundos—. No actuaré como Naruto. Por el momento me limitaré a transformarme en él, así lograremos que se acostumbre pronto a esta apariencia.

Que, por cierto, no era tan asombrosa si se lo preguntaban.

Hinata asintió, ruborizada. —¿No volverás a usar el _"chan"_ entonces? —él negó, ganándose una inusual mirada recelosa—¿ni intentarás intimidarme de nuevo o avergonzarme a propósito?

—Jamás he hecho tal cosa.

—Neji-niisan…

—No lo haré.

Era raro abrir la boca y que de ella saliera la voz de Naruto. Hasta había sonado fastidiado y, cuando vio a su prima llevarse una mano a los labios para ocultar una risita, ubicó ese gesto como uno que ella sólo haría con algo dicho por el Naruto real. Fue extraño, sin embargo, se adecuaba perfectamente a su propósito común.

—Pero tendrá que estar cerca de mí en esta forma. No intentaré asustarla, pero debemos lograr que la presencia de Naruto le resulte natural para que pueda sacar a relucir frente a él sus verdaderos encantos.

—¿M-Mis verdadero encantos? —ella lo miró, entre curiosa y confusa—¿te refieres a cosas como la forma en que me enseñaste a caminar o te refieres… a mi…? —ella empezó a balbucear rápidamente cosas inaudibles y su rostro se tornó genuinamente rojo.

Él elevó una ceja rubia. —¿Su… —preguntó—qué?

Hinata estuvo balbuceando otro medio minuto sin atreverse a mirarlo y, luego, cuando Neji empezaba a pensar seriamente en inscribirla en terapias de lenguaje, escuchó algo entre todos esos murmullos que lo hizo congelar. —Porque y-ya sabes… l-los chicos… M-Mis pechos.

Asimilando apenas su respuesta, repitió atontado: —¿Sus… pechos? —lo cual fue obviamente una mala idea, porque esto le provocó un calor inmenso en las mejillas. ¿Se sonrojaría el rostro de Naruto más fácilmente que el suyo?

Hinata, interpretando su tono atropellado como signo de incredulidad, se dispuso a explicarse mejor, aunque por su apariencia se podría creer que estaba al borde del desmayo. —I-Ino-chan a veces dice que Sakura-chan no tiene mucho encanto y q-que yo le gano en ese sentido… E-es decir, tú sabes, e-ella dice que a los hombres les gusta que… bueno, aunque yo pienso que los de Sakura-chan son bonitos, pero a-al parecer los míos llaman más la atención de los chicos según ella, s-sin embargo, siempre me he encontrado incómoda con ellos porque… c-creo que son grandes.

Estaba helado (o hirviendo, no sabría decirlo con exactitud) con aquella lluvia de palabras y confesiones. _Encantos…_ Se podría fácilmente malinterpretar, pero por _Kami, _¡claro que él no se estaba refiriendo a esos!

Carraspeó, sintiéndose muy incómodo. —No, sus encantos están muy bien —¿qué carajos estaba diciendo? Carraspeó nuevamente, con más fuerza—, pero, Hinata-sama, yo… no me refería a eso. En realidad, estaba pensando en cosas más… subjetivas.

—¿Subjetivas?

—Como su personalidad —no _pechonalidad. _

—Ah… —Neji no tenía que ser un genio, que lo era, para leer acertadamente la expresión de su prima: quería que se la tragara la tierra y no la escupiera nunca. Es que él mismo aún seguía sin creer que hubiese hablado de sus pechos delante de él… ¡de él transformado en Naruto! Qué terrible debía ser su vergüenza.

Dispuesto a distraerla y zanjar el tema, se forzó a continuar: —Aunque estoy seguro de que Naruto sabe apreciar su amistad y la estima por su fortaleza, lealtad y amabilidad, hay una gran parte de su esencia —nota mental: nunca más usar la palabra _encantos_—que él no ha podido admirar, ¿y tiene idea del por qué?

—Porque… —ella pareció ligeramente recuperada al obligarse a pensar—¿yo no le he permitido verla?

—Exacto.

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer para mostrársela? —su ceño se frunció un poco, muestra de su contrariedad—, quiero decir, ¿qué es exactamente esta parte de mi esencia que Naruto-kun no ha visto?

—Lo divertida que puede llegar a ser, por ejemplo.

—Eso sólo lo piensas tú, Neji-niisan, y es porque te encanta reírte de mí, me di cuenta hace bastante —dijo, pero su sonrisa la traicionó. Estaba bromeando.

—¿Ve? Es exactamente eso a lo que me refiero —su sonrisa se volvió tímida, pero Neji vio el brillo en su mirada—. Hay tanto potencial en usted que Naruto desconoce.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio un instante, durante el cual pareció pensárselo, mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior. Al fin, habló: —Es que… con él es diferente.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—No puedo hablarle como lo hago contigo, Neji-niisan —un suspiro de resignación—, es sencillamente imposible.

Neji alzó una ceja. —Pero yo soy él ahora mismo.

—Sí, pero no es así como funciona, porque en el fondo sé que eres tú.

Nada que hacer.

Interiormente decepcionado por lo que al parecer había sido una total y gran pérdida de tiempo, Neji se obligó a pensar positivamente. A Hinata de alguna forma le afectaba la apariencia de Naruto, lo había notado en su mirada y en sus muchos más frecuentes sonrojos, así que, después de todo, la idea del _Henge_ pudo no haber sido un fracaso rotundo. Con esto en mente, caminó hacia la mitad del _döjo _ante su atenta mirada perlada.

—Vamos a entrenar —avisó, seriamente, dando por entendido que el tema anterior quedaba zanjado—. Hoy practicaremos _taijutsu _—ella asintió y rápidamente se dispuso a tomar la postura de defensa del propia del _júken_, pero él no tenía esos planes—, pero el _taijutsu_ normal.

Hinata se enderezó. —¿No puño suave?

—Ni _byakugan_.

—¿Cuál es el punto de no usar nuestro _Kekkei Genkai_, Neji-niisan?

Mirándola, se cuestionó en qué momento ella se había vuelto tan preguntona.

—El punto es —respondió—ser los mejores aún sin nuestra ventaja natural. Olvidar nuestro punto fuerte.

Al parecer satisfecha con su respuesta, Hinata adoptó una postura básica, con las piernas separadas y flexionadas, y con los brazos elevados a los laterales. Una mano al frente lista para defender, la otra ligeramente atrás dispuesta para el ataque. Quizá no fuesen expertos como Lee, pero definitivamente tenían claro lo que significaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo tradicional.

Neji adoptó la misma postura, pero inmediatamente el rostro femenino expresó desconcierto.

—Neji-niisan, aún tienes tu transformación.

—Lo sé —dijo sin más, y se lanzó sobre ella.

Decir que fue un combate suave sería una mentira. Fue un sinfín de puños, patadas, saltos y empujones, una batalla de gruñidos y jadeos de cansancio y dolor. Y aunque él sabía que su técnica era superior debido a su genio natural y al hecho de haber pasado los últimos diez años conviviendo con los dos especialistas de _taijutsu_ más grandes que hubiera engendrado _Konoha_, no se reprimió lo suficiente como para darle un respiro; quería verla sudar, quería llevarla al límite, quería observar cada una de las respuestas a sus ataques, quería desesperadamente ver una mirada decidida en su rostro, aquella mirada que había visto en ella durante los exámenes _chunnin_ durante su fatídico enfrentamiento después de que Naruto la hubiese animado. No quería dañarla como antaño, pero estaba ansioso por ver qué tanto le afectaba su apariencia al luchar.

Con el _byakugan_ ella tenía forma de obviar su físico, pues no hay nada que se le escape, pero sin él… habría la posibilidad de que su visión común la traicionara en la batalla. Quería ver cuánto la afectaba su amor.

_Ahora yo soy Naruto_, se dijo, _¿qué va a hacer, Hinata-sama?_

Para su sorpresa y total complacencia, los ataques venían hacía él con tanta fiereza como si estuvieran dirigidos a un enemigo real; Hinata luchó con una rudeza tal que le hizo sonreír y gritar de emoción.

—¡Así! ¡muestre cuánto vale Hinata Hyüga! —luego de que una de sus patadas impactara en su abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder en un salto mortal para controlar el impulso.

—¡De pie! ¡sin lloriqueos! —después de impactarle en la mejilla un puño que la hizo tambalear, seguido de una tabla que la lanzó directo al suelo.

Durante tres horas estuvieron luchando sin pausa, sin descanso alguno, chocando brazos y piernas con un fervor apasionante. Neji luego se reprocharía el haber sido tan rudo, pero por el momento no hubo nada mejor. Había un algo excitante y salvaje en la fiereza de los ojos aperlados, había algo delicioso en el sudor corriendo y bañando sus rostros —¡Más, más, más!

La retó hasta el punto en el que Hinata se hubo lanzado desesperada, casi que con ira, hacía su cuerpo, sin preocuparse por las aberturas en su defensa, sin preocupare por un contra ataque —¡Grrraaaw! —simplemente yendo al ataque con todas sus fuerzas, saltando sobre él como un oso salvaje con tal rapidez y destreza que el efecto sorpresa hizo lo suyo cuando sus manos impactaron con sus hombros con su cuerpo entero empujándolo. Neji, asombrado y exhausto también, no pudo más que dejarse caer en el suelo.

Un ruido sordo. Una respiración rápida y cortada sobre su hombro, un ser completamente inmóvil encima, unos cabellos oscuros desordenados y, por alguna razón, una de sus manos enredada en un montón de hebras enloquecidas. La sensación de su propio ritmo cardiaco descendiendo lentamente, muy, muy lentamente…

—Hinata-sama —jadeó, pero ni siquiera reconoció su propia voz. _Cierto,_ cerró los ojos con fuerza, _cierto, soy Naruto_, y entonces, al abrirlos, unos ojos aperlados observándolo de forma enigmática desde arriba, un montón de cabello acariciándole las mejillas, y un aliento inestable golpeándole la punta de la nariz, ¡menuda sorpresa! —Hinata-

Unos labios arrolladoramente suaves estrellándose contra los suyos, que se sentían absurdamente resecos. Por un instante, su cerebro se negó a procesar la situación. Ella lo estaba besando, y lo hacía con tanta fuerza y dulzura que resultaba, de cierta manera, muy abrumador. Sus delgados antebrazos apoyados en el suelo la mantenían estable sobre él y le daban el suficiente margen de comodidad y dominio para presionar sus labios una y otra y otra vez, frotar sus bocas una y otra y otra vez…

Independientes a su propia voluntad, sus ojos se cerraron y su lengua surgió curiosa entre sus labios para acariciar los que insistentemente le estaban asaltando.

El escalofrío que estremeció su espalda le hizo saber que, independientemente de su fuerza y de su ingenio, en esa batalla él había perdido, porque la mujer sobre empezaba a moverse contra él de una manera en la que podía sentir todos sus _encantos. Oh, _¿quién podría resistirse a los besos de una mujer en llamas? Ni siquiera el gran parco de Neji Hyüga. La atrapó en sus brazos, estrechándola con tal fuerza que ella gimió de placer y dolor, al tiempo que sus lenguas por fin se conocían.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? Esto era definitivamente otro tipo de lucha, sin embargo, Neji se sintió enardecido de forma sólo análoga a la que se da en una batalla mortal.

Hinata jadeó y respiró sobre sus labios cuando él se incorporó bruscamente, dejándola sentada en su regazo. Sus ojos plateados le miraron entrecerrados y con un quejido, ella volvió a besarlo, hambrienta, seguramente sin saber de dónde provenían esas ansías repentinas de besos y calor, igual que Neji nunca supo exactamente en qué momento dejó su boca impulsado por el deseo repentino de tocar y raspar su piel húmeda por el sudor… Nunca supo cuándo empezó el recorrido por su cuello ni cuántos suspiros brotaron de su garganta como dulces incentivos.

Su piel era tan suave, tan delicada…

Los estilizados dedos enterrándose entre sus cortos cabellos, las yemas acariciándole con fervor. Oh…

Tan sublime.

—Hinata-sama…

Y entonces todo acabó, tan rápido como empezó. Neji abrió los ojos encontrando una mirada espantada en un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos, pero puestos en un rostro sonrojado y sudoroso de porcelana.

Un chillido agudo y luego… Aire entre sus brazos.

Porque ella era Hinata Hyüga.

Y él no era Naruto.

* * *

El equipo ocho era el más unido de los _9 novatos._ Nadie podría protestar: La historia del equipo siete estaba plagada de triángulos amorosos, inestabilidades mentales, obsesiones depresivas y una pizca de masoquismo estilo _fangirl_; el equipo diez, por su parte, lucía bastante compatible, era casi que obligatoriamente funcional por su larga tradición de lucha InoChikaCho, pero siendo totalmente honestos, entre la glotonería, la pereza, y una cantaleta incesable no era que se pudiera encontrar precisamente el nirvana. El ocho, en cambio, exudaba tranquilidad gracias al silencioso Shino Aburame y a la tímida Hinata Hyüga… y si fuesen sólo ellos dos todos estarían de acuerdo en que sería el equipo más aburrido y raro de la historia (Hinata podía entender lo de la rareza de Shino, porque –no era por ser mala- el hombre era un envase de bichos, sin embargo, se negaba a admitir la propia). Afortunadamente, se había incluido a la ecuación la explosiva y fresca actitud brillante de Kiba Inuzuka, quien no podía caracterizarse precisamente por su prudencia o tacto, a quien le faltaba sensibilidad, quien tenía un muy arraigado olor a perro, pero quien era una cosa chiclosa que mantenía a los tres juntos.

Justamente por lo anterior, a Kiba le resultaba imposible, insultante, inaudito, irritante y totalmente inaceptable que no se le permitiera ver a su muy querida amiga sólo porque _"Hinata-sama se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos_", "Hinata-sama está en una reunión con el concejo, no podrá atenderlo ahora mismo", "Hinata-sama tiene una ceremonia de té", o sólo porque _"Hinata-sama no va a recibirlo, deje de insistir"_. Estaba hasta la coronilla de eso. Saben, hasta el más paciente se desespera a veces, y Kiba jamás se había considerado paciente. Allí, precisamente, frente al Hyüga más absurdamente parecido a Hinata, estalló.

—¡Tengo que hablar con ella! —exhibió concienzudamente su colmillo más afilado—No lo entiendes, Neji, _tengo que verla ya. _

Él, impasible, sólo negó. Estaban sobre el río, en un pequeño puente peatonal ubicado a un extremo de la aldea; el antiguo equipo Gai iba equipado para pasar unos días fuera, quizá estaban de camino a una misión importante teniendo en cuenta que precisaba la presencia del más grande prodigio del clan Hyüga, pero a Kiba eso le había importado un bledo cuando decidió saltar frente a ellos para gritar a los cuatro vientos acusaciones graves de secuestro y explotación. —Sólo Dios sabe qué cosas horribles le estarán haciendo.

Tenten frunció el ceño, colocando una mano en la cadera, preparada para intervenir. —Neji nunca dejaría que alguien dañara a Hinata, eso deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

Kiba gruñó. —Perdón, pero su clan me ha dado buenas razones para no fiarme mucho de ellos.

Akamaru ladró, apoyando en idioma perruno a su amo y, mentalmente, Neji les encontró la razón. No era que el clan Hyüga se hubiese esforzado mucho en aparentar comprensión y ternura realmente. Ellos dos (Kiba y Shino) siendo compañeros desde niños de su prima tuvieron que, al menos, notar en algún momento los hematomas de sus exigentes entrenamientos privados que, muchas veces, pudieron haberse llamado acertadamente mundanas palizas, aunque ella tratase de ocultarlo tan efectivamente como él ocultaba la marca de encierro en su frente. Por favor, no era de gratis que el clan Hyüga fuera considerado el clan más poderoso del país del fuego entero, si habían llegado hasta allí no fue solamente por su línea sanguínea, también se debía a sus políticas ligeramente primitivas. La fortaleza de la familia, decía a menudo su abuelo, no recae únicamente en el byakugan. _Un Hyüga siempre exige y resiste._

—Pero Hinata-chan está bajo la protección de Neji, ¿no es verdad? Debería ser suficiente seguridad —Lee parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Eso no es necesariamente cierto. Como miembro del clan Hyüga debe velar por su bienestar, al igual que los demás, pero su deber especifico desde hace tiempo dejó de ser el de servir como su guardián personal, pues ella no lo necesita —Shino se ajustó los lentes. Parecía tranquilo, observó, pero podía sentir un ligero aura que le molestaba. O talvez lo que molestó fue que insinuara que era inservible para la heredera del clan, quien sabe—. Sin embargo —continuó—, soy de la idea de que Neji siente afecto por Hinata y, por tanto, ella no sufrirá daño si él puede evitarlo.

—Es lo que digo —el suspiro femenino le irritó—; Neji adora a Hinata, así que estén tranquilos.

—Cierto, cierto —Lee asintió varias veces—, su vida entera gira alrededor de Hinata-chan tal como la tierra gira alrededor del sol.

Y era gracioso, porque Hinata era un lugar soleado…

Neji hasta se hubiera apenado por los abusivos comentarios de su equipo (que ya lo tenían un poco cabreado la verdad), si el canino Inuzuka no se hubiese cruzado de brazos y bufado de forma tan descarada antes de soltar unas palabras dolorosas que no había escuchado desde hacía años por una voz diferente a la de su conciencia:

—Pues casi asesinarla no es una muy bonita forma de demostrarlo.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, justo como el de Hinata se había detenido peligrosamente diez años atrás. Por un momento todo pareció ir lento –Lee y Tenten brincando en sus puestos, gritando un _"¡oye!"_, Shino removiéndose incómodo, Akamaru tensándose por el aura negativa apareciendo de repente-, y al siguiente, simplemente fue consciente de tener la nariz de Kiba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Proteger a Hinata-sama… —masculló, apretando las manos. En algún momento lo había agarrado de las solapas. En algún momento el byakugan se había activado—es mi deber.

Uno que no pensaba compartir con nadie, uno que le pertenecía por derecho desde el día en el que ella llegó al mundo. Y aunque lo había deshonrado en el pasado, sólo él mismo podía atormentarse por ello. Nadie más. Absolutamente nadie podía tocar ese punto sensible. Ignoró el gesto que hizo Kiba con la mano para que los demás no trataran de acercarse. Por ese minuto, sólo eran ellos dos. Blanco contra café. Neji sintió el tirón de las venas tensándose aún más en su cara.

—Daría mi vida por el bien de Hinata-sama.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro salvaje.

—Entonces, Neji —él dijo tranquilamente, estrechando los ojos—, por su bien, haz una maldita cosa decente en la vida y róbala un rato para nosotros.

* * *

Las noches en el interior del recinto Hyüga no dejaban de ser tranquilas, siempre en calma y silenciosas. Con los pasillos vacíos y el sonido de los grillos acariciando sus oídos, Hinata no pudo evitar suspirar al comparar el contraste de ese ambiente con el que le acompañaba la mayor parte de su día; las estrictas clases de _Jüken_ con su padre, las reuniones con el concejo, las clases de historia del clan y _Kekei Genkai_ le provocaban una nada despreciable cantidad de estrés que, sumado a la tensión típica de actuar en el papel de heredera… Su padre le había estado dejando a cargo muchos asuntos que normalmente él resolvía por su cuenta y, si bien era cierto que esto la llenaba de satisfacción y orgullo, también la estaba desesperando un poco.

Cansada, soltó un liviano suspiro, cerrando los ojos con resignación y permitiéndose recostar suavemente la cabeza en la madera fría de la columna a su lado.

Últimamente la atormentaba un dolor de cabeza tintineante durante el día y para cuando era la hora en la que podía sentarse en un rincón del pasillo de madera, con la intención de observar la luna sobre el patio interior del complejo o de simplemente pensar, ya era éste tan insistente que no se sentía capaz de tolerar la presencia de ser humano alguno.

—Hinata-sama.

_Complicados seres humanos con ojos blancos y cabello oscuro_, renegó mentalmente, arrugando el ceño. Si permanecía en silencio… ¿sería posible que la persona a su espalda desapareciera con un _puff? _En el mejor de los casos hasta podría pensar que estaba dormida y, lógicamente, por simple decencia tendría que largarse, ¿verdad? Una ligera esperanza alcanzó a titilar en su interior antes de que la voz nuevamente la despertara de sus fantasías, esta vez sonando ligeramente preocupada. —¿Se encuentra bien?

Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron. —No pensé que llegarías tan pronto.

¿Tan pronto? Dos semanas no eran poco tiempo en absoluto. Hinata se reprimió mentalmente por sonar ligeramente distante… con él, de todas las personas en el mundo. No era su intención en absoluto, pero es que… ¡ah, estaba tan cansada! Cansada, fatigada, exhausta. Sin embargo, no era excusa suficiente. Sin embargo, no era una razón siquiera honesta. Quizá lo que sucedía era que una parte hasta ahora desconocida de su interior se negaba ridículamente a darle a él la más mínima sospecha de que lo hubiese echado de menos. Era algo que en ese momento no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de descifrar.

—No tuvimos contratiempo alguno.

—¿Te presentaste ya ante Hokage-sama? —su voz era apenas mayor a un susurro.

—Sí. Acabo de hacerlo.

—Bien —era extraño hablar de esta manera, es decir, ella sentada con los ojos cerrados y él… Hinata se giró de repentinamente y ahogó un chillido—Neji-niisan —le llamó azarada—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Neji levantó la cabeza hasta quedar al nivel de su mirada. Una de sus rodillas estaba firme en el suelo y servía de apoyo a su cuerpo, mientras que la otra pierna se flexionaba levemente y los nudillos de ambas manos se mantenían en el suelo. Todo su cuerpo se hallaba en una posición similar a la de un atleta antes de iniciar la carrera, pero en realidad era una completa pose de sumisión y respeto que sólo había visto usar delante del _hokage_ y de su propio padre. Por lo demás, Neji no parecía en absoluto como alguien que acababa de llegar después de dos semanas fuera luchando o durmiendo a la intemperie. _Como siempre, ni un rasguño,_ ella observó, admirada. Sus ojos blancos encontraronse directamente. Él ni siquiera parpadeó al responder:

—Me presento ante Hinata-sama.

Ella sostuvo el aire. —P-pues no hagas eso.

Un pequeño gesto de contrariedad abarcó el rostro masculino, pero no duró más de un segundo. —¿No quiere que esté en su presencia?

—N-No quise decir eso. Es sólo que… Neji-niisan, no soy yo ante quien debes inclinarte.

Sus ojos la miraron, adoloridos, inundados con algo desconocido. Y Hinata se sintió tonta al temblar cuando él susurró: —No quiero volver a deshonrarla.

Entendió el mensaje implícito, pero no supo qué responder. Dos semanas atrás, durante uno de sus entrenamientos matutinos había sucedido algo… grave, algo que no se podía explicar aún. Ella había actuado mal. Ella se había lanzado sobre su primo. Estaba tan avergonzada, se sentía tan culpable y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él agachando la cabeza y humillándose cuando era la única víctima. ¿Después de todo, cuál era la culpa de Neji? Él no la había deshonrado, de eso se había encargado por sí misma. ¿Qué hubiese podido hacer su pobre primo frente a un miembro de la rama principal? Porque a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que ella era…

La que tenía la llave de su jaula.

—Neji-niisan —lloró tontamente—, estoy tan… cansada.

_De mi lugar en el clan , de mis sentimientos por Naruto, de mi estupidez, de mis pensamientos… Estoy tan cansada de estar sola._

—Yo sé.

Neji la tomó en sus brazos y ella no se resistió. Simplemente se recostó en su hombro y respiró su olor mientras él la cargaba. Algo conocido. Algo suyo.

—Déjeme llevarla.

—A mí habitación no —pidió—, estaré de nuevo sola.

Neji sonrió un poco. —No, a su habitación no.

Bajo la luz de la luna, en una banca de parque, Neji hizo algo decente al fin (según las palabras de Kiba) y la secuestró para que el equipo más unido de los _9 de Konoha _estuviese… pues unido.

* * *

Son las tres de la mañana y, si les soy sincera, no tengo idea de lo que hago. Estoy absolutamente feliz de haber podido terminar este capítulo después de casi un año de ausencia total y de una falta de practica humillante, aunque no estoy del todo segura del resultado. Perdonen errores y posibles incoherencias, lo editaré cuando haya dormido al menos dos horas.

No me puedo ir sin agradecer su enorme, enorme paciencia. Estaba pasando por un momento incómodo y raro en mi vida, pero creo que un año de mandar todo a la mierda es suficiente.

Los quiero.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENSEÑAME**

**VI**

**.**

Honestamente, Hinata se avergonzó de su propio pensamiento, Neji podría llevarla al sitio que deseara y ella no opondría ninguna resistencia. No. En realidad, la sensación de estar entre sus brazos era lo suficientemente agradable y él la tenía de tal manera que sus latidos pegaban sutiles en su oído, arrullándola, adormeciéndola…

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Estaban a la intemperie y a una pequeña parte de su cerebro le aterraba la posibilidad de ser vistos. No estaban haciendo algo malo, pero debía ser, sin duda, una imagen extraña digna de ver: encogida como una bolita en el pecho de su primo, vestida por un ligero y cómodo kimono, apenas con una manta verde sobre sus hombros aun cuando la noche amenazaba con ser fría. Qué penoso.

—No se preocupe demasiado, Hinata-sama —él dijo, sonando contento consigo mismo—. Le gustará.

_¿Me gustará?_

Diablos.

Se arremolinó un poco más, abochornada, tomando la oportunidad para esconder el rostro. Afortunadamente, la mirada de Neji iba clavada al frente, segura y confiada de su camino.

_Oh, Neji-niisan, si supieras…_

Decidida a no pensar demasiado en su creciente costumbre de malinterpretar las palabras, Hinata cerró los ojos. Si bien dicho hábito podía llegar a considerarse un síntoma de buena imaginación, para ella era absolutamente tormentoso y francamente agobiante al tener siempre la cabeza llena de imágenes irreales. Desde niña había poseído una mente inclinada a las fantasías, pero jamás éstas la habían hecho sentir tan ansiosa, tan cansada, y ni siquiera en la retraída adolescencia pasada obsesionándose con Naruto los pensamientos la habían acorralado de tal manera.

Hinata suspiró, rendida. En su mente aparecían una y otra vez unos labios rasposos que se deslizaban por su boca y quijada. En su mente tenía la sensación de lana deslizándose entre los dedos, de lana que no era lana sino cabello… Cabello en el que sus dedos se crispaban cuando _él _(porque siempre tenía que ser un él, siempre) serpenteaba por su cuello, besando y estremeciendo todo a su paso, y ella apenas podía deducir que los quejumbrosos quejidos que llegaban a sus oídos nacían de sus propios labios. Y luego lo peor, sencillamente lo peor; una respiración caliente, la vibración electrizante golpeando justo en el contorno de su mentón al recepcionar un murmullo. Dios, el murmullo. Sublime y dulce. _"Hinata-sa…"._

—¡Hinata!

—¿Q-Qué…?

Asustada al punto de la muerte, abrió los ojos como platos, y le tomó varios segundos asimilar que había sido abruptamente interrumpida en su fantasía y que, en realidad, nadie la había descubierto en una situación comprometedora en el mundo real.

—¡Oye, Neji! ¿Puedes soltarla, sabes? Creo que ella sabe caminar con sus propias piernas, hombre.

O quizá sí.

—¡Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!

—Kiba, quizá ella se encuentra herida, sé cuidadoso.

—¿Herida? Joder, ¡¿lo está?!

—Claro que no está herida —Neji sonó un poco ofendido, casi como si hubiese sido atacado. Apenas ella hubo tocado el suelo con los pies, él se alejó unos pasos como para probar su punto—. Hinata-sama está sólo ligeramente cansada —anunció.

—Es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta la carga a la que posiblemente ha estado sometida debido a los compromisos de su alta posición social.

Shino. Confiable y práctico Shino.

Kiba inmediatamente llegó a su lado, tocándole el hombro con aparente ternura, pero él era tan naturalmente rudo que Hinata se sintió ladear un poco. —No te robaremos mucho tiempo, Hinata, sólo queríamos verte con nuestros propios ojos para asegurarnos de que siguieses con vida —la rodeó con un brazo y Hinata no pudo evitar descansar su costado contra su cuerpo varonil. La risa de Kiba rebotaba de manera muy agradable, entrañable, ¡los había extrañado demasiado!

—Sigo con vida —murmuró—, y los he echado mucho de menos.

Shino la miró por entre sus gafas increíblemente oscuras. —Luces un poco pálida —apuntó— y tienes ojeras.

Sabiendo que debía dar una imagen lamentable y absolutamente descuidada, se sonrojó ligeramente. Si hubiese sabido que los vería se habría arreglado al menos un poco.

—¡Ah, vamos, Shino, déjala en paz!

—Creo que eres tú el que debería soltarla, se está tornando violeta.

—No es violeta, es rojo, deberías notar la diferencia —Kiba negó apesadumbrado—. Por Dios, tanto que nos costó amenazar a este tipo para que la trajera y viene tu muy imprudente boca a avergonzarla hasta la muerte. Oye, Hinata, no lo escuches, las ojeras son sexys.

—¡Kiba-kun!

—¿Qué? ¿no es verdad, Neji? Dile que lo son.

Notablemente incómodo por haber sido introducido de manera abrupta en la conversación, Neji carraspeó. —No lo sé.

—Oh, por favor. Hinata, yo te lo digo, eres sexy —y, por el amor de Dios, de nuevo giró hacia su primo—. Dile que es sexy, Neji.

Casi se atraganta.

—¿Por qué insistes en confirmar con Neji cada una de tus aseveraciones, Kiba?

—Es obvio —él rio—, porque Hinata no me cree, así que debería decírselo él para que ella lo acepte. Después de todo, se trata del parco y absurdamente honesto Hyüga, ¿no?

Hinata vio la contrariedad en el rostro fino serio de Neji. En su cabeza miles de posibles salidas ante la situación debían estar girando en remolinos. Seguramente muchas de ellas relacionadas con asesinar a su compañero de equipo, así que dispuesta a evitar la inminente tragedia, carraspeó.

—¡Oye, Kiba-kun! —intervino, soltándose tímida de su brazo—, ¿y Akamaru-kun? No lo veo por aquí.

—Oh, sí —su semblante tosco se tornó oscuro—. No lo he podido traer, hoy está al cuidado de Hana.

Hinata se sobresaltó ante la mención. —¿Le sucedió algo?

—Nada grave, sólo le cayó una pequeña esquirla en nuestra última misión, estará bien —respondió, rascándose la cabeza—. En realidad, tenemos bastante que contarte, así que tú —señaló a Neji despreocupadamente con el pulgar para, seguidamente despedirlo con un gesto despectivo de la mano—, son cosas de equipo. Shu, shu, fuera de aquí.

* * *

Nunca había sido fan de los Inuzuka; eran desordenados, ordinarios, imprudentes y el olor a perro mojado no los solía abandonar con frecuencia. Entre ellos, Kiba era definitivamente el peor, de manera que si los Inuzuka podían llegar a considerarse la antítesis de los Hyüga, Kiba Inuzuka no podía ser menos que la de Neji Hyüga. Sin embargo, a pesar de los amplios defectos latentes en sus genes, los Inuzuka eran leales, tan leales como sus jodidos cachorros, y eso, en lo que a Neji concernía, era lo esencial; que dicho sabueso humano fuese completamente fiel a su prima y futura cabeza del clan.

Sólo por eso, estando completamente seguro de que la más valiosa perla de la familia se hallaba en buenas manos, Neji había regresado calmo a su pequeña y cálida habitación para descansar después de un muy merecido y relajante baño. Kiba y Shino le habían asegurado que acompañarían a Hinata de vuelta, también prometieron no demorarla demasiado al ser conscientes de que ella tenía que estar despierta y bien dispuesta a primera hora… Pero cuando Neji se cayó de espaldas en el colchón, usando apenas unos pantalones azules de pijama, descubrió con decepción que dormir se le haría imposible.

Estaba preocupado.

Estaba genuina y malditamente preocupado, tan preocupado como lo había estado las últimas semanas, y por la única razón que lograba hacerlo sentir ansioso: Hinata.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

Cuando habían iniciado ese (aún en su opinión) absurdo juego de lecciones de seducción, había justificado el interés de su protegida con la inminente necesidad de conseguir un matrimonio conveniente para el clan. Hinata, como era natural, ansiaba asumir su papel de líder de la mejor manera posible, y la idea de que su estado civil pudiese interponerse en su meta de alguna forma le había llevado al punto de pedir su ayuda para evitarlo. Sin embargo, era también conocedor de los tiernos sentimientos que desde muy joven había albergado su corazón de mujer, sentimientos que desde el primer momento sólo estuvieron destinados a un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y sonrisa fácil. Sí, claro que él siempre lo había sabido (en realidad, dudaba de que una sola alma en Konoha no estuviese enterada, a excepción del propio susodicho), y por tanto, Neji se empeñó en darle una mano; si ella quería a Naruto, y dejando a un lado el hecho de que él representaba la mejor opción diplomática posible al ser de manera inminente el sucesor del hokage, y si en él se encontraba la felicidad de Hinata, Neji haría todo lo posible para que pudiese alcanzarlo. No debía ser tan difícil, pensaba, y a sus ojos la situación no era compleja: si Hinata conquistaba el corazón de Naruto, ella estaría feliz y, a su vez, su matrimonio superaría las expectativas del clan, con lo cual ella podría acceder al liderazgo entre aplausos y sin ningún tipo de objeción arcaica… Pero, siempre había un_ pero_…

Empezaba a dudar acerca de las intenciones de su prima.

No debía ser malinterpretado; Hinata era tan pura y angelical como una niña pequeña, no había forma alguna en el infierno de que planes perversos se albergaran en su mente, no, no, claro que no, simplemente… ¿cómo decirlo? Neji se removió incomodo ante el pensamiento: Hinata… Ella… Ella podría, quizá, sólo era una posibilidad… Ella _puede_ que tuviese algún tipo de deseo carnal.

Eso explicaría por qué se había comportado de manera tan inusual e _intensa_ cuando él estuvo transformado en Naruto. O…

Quizá –Neji se sintió azarado- ella no sólo estuviese consciente de su papel dentro de la jerarquía Hyüga y de la conveniencia social de tener una pareja, sino también, otra vez _quizás_, ella podría estar necesitando la compañía de un hombre… de un hombre que le hiciese compañía en las noches y la hiciese sentir…

Y entonces lo supo.

Bueno, siempre lo había sabido en realidad, claro, no era estúpido, pero la realización cayó sobre él como un baldado de agua fría, haciéndolo ahogar un gemido de frustración mientras se cubría el rostro: Hinata era una _mujer. _Una mujer adulta, además.

¡Qué terrible descubrimiento!

* * *

Su maestro se sentía perturbado. No era posible notarlo a simple vista, pero pocas cosas podían escapar al _gekke genkai_ del clan Hyüga, y el que su primo se contuviera durante sus casi dos horas de _Puño suave_ no fue una ellas. Él no era obvio, claro, pero el chackra que emanaba de sus palmas venía en cantidades un poco menores de las que las habituales en su característico nivel de exigencia, su ceño se fruncía con frecuencia, su conversación era escasa y titubeante, sin mencionar el que, durante los breves descansos usados para hidratarse, estuvo evitando realizar contacto visual todo el tiempo.

Nuevamente, no es que él fuese obvio; simplemente ella estaba prestando juiciosa atención a cada aspecto de su comportamiento.

Mientras pasaba una toalla húmeda sobre la piel de su frente, apartando y mojando algunas hebras de cabello oscuro, Hinata suspiró. ¿Estaría incómodo en su presencia? ¿querría estar en otro lugar? Sobre su hombro pesaba todavía una gran culpabilidad; lo había besado… Se había lanzado sobre sus labios como una fiera salvaje en cuanto ve un sabroso pedazo de carne. Dios mío, ¿cabría la posibilidad de que en el fondo fuese una completa pervertida? No, no. Un ligero pinchazo le apabulló el pecho: ¿estaría pensando su protector que era una completa, desconsiderada e irreparable pervertida?

¿Habría sido un error incorregible el haberse dejado llevar por el impulso de besarlo o, si lo pensaba con exactitud, el impulso de besarlo a él durante su transformación en Naruto? Casi podía echarse a llorar de vergüenza, ¡qué rayos le estaba pasando! Ella no era así, ella normalmente no actuaba como una mujer pecaminosa de la que tanto de las que tanto prevenían a los jóvenes Hyüga adolescentes, ¡en serio no lo era, alguien debía creerle!

Un carraspeo ronco la sobresaltó. Neji estaba mirándole de soslayo. Diablos, ¿será que podía parar de observarla con ese sospechoso gesto de "_conozco su verdadera corrompida naturaleza, Hinata-sama, pero no lo diré directamente para evitar hacer de esta una situación incómoda"_?

—¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama? —sus ojos se mantuvieron de soslayo sobre ella al hablarle, pero rápidamente se volvieron haciaa la toalla blanca que sostenía con las manos. Señor, casi pudo notar el movimiento lento y pesado de la manzana de Adán en su cuello; el hombre estaba definitivamente incómodo, y casi, _casi_ pudo jurar ver un tono claro de rosa en su mejilla cuando dijo: —Está… gimiendo.

Abrió la boca, pero de esta no brotó más que un _"¿eh?"_ agudo y estupefacto, casi ausente, segundos antes de que la sangre de todo su cuerpo empezara a aglomerarse en dirección a su rostro. —¡N-No estaba haciendo tal cosa, Neji-niisan! —chilló, totalmente abochornada.

—Lo estaba —él configuró un gesto serio, girándose por completo en su dirección—. Mientras secaba su frente con la toalla. Cerró varias veces los ojos y frunció el ceño mientras lo hacía. Decía "Ahhh" —su boca se abrió al soltar el inexpresivo sonido—de manera prolongada. ¿Está bien?

Menuda pena. Hinata se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, un temblor sacudiéndole el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ¿lo decía en serio? Quizá se había quejado un poco en su pequeño soliloquio, pero, por todo el chackra del mundo ninja, ella _no_ estaba gimiendo. Ella _nunca_ gimió. Pero tenía que venir él a hacer la peor elección de palabras y la representación más humillante de sus sonidos.

Podía ser el mayor genio que el clan Hyüga hubiese engendrado nunca, podía amarlo con toda su alma por ser su primo, pero por favor, que un rayo atravesara la madera del techo ahora mismo y lo partiera en dos. O a ella. O, saben qué, a los dos.

—Hinata-sama, no tiene porqué abochornarse, en realidad, es algo completamente natu-

—No estaba gimiendo —la voz le salió quebrada, pero bien pudo interrumpir su vano intento por calmarla.

¿Qué pensaba Neji? ¿Qué tendría que ofrecerle a darle "_la charla" _o algo así? Odió que le hablara como a una total ignorante.

—No lo hacía —continuó, retirando las manos para poder mirarlo, molesta—. No estaba _gimiendo_, estaba atormentada pensando en la manera en que debía disculparme contigo para que dejes de comportarte tan extraño a mi alrededor —él parpadeó, quizá sorprendido por su inusual forma de hablarle, o quizá pasmado al sentirse descubierto—. Sólo estaba reprochándome el haberme lanzado a b-besarte en nuestro último entrenamiento, c-cuando tú usaste un _henge _de Naruto-kun, porque eso estuvo mal, y lo siento mucho, y eso causó que tú te sientas incómodo estando ahora en mi presencia, así que me hace sentir terrible… y tu forma de mirarme —pasó saliva, su tono volviéndose cada vez menos molesto y más reflexivo y honesto—tu forma de mirarme ahora es como… como si estuvieses pensando cosas sobre mí, como si me vieras diferente y ya no estuviese en lo más alto de tu pedestal, Neji-niisan, y eso… eso… simplemente me hace sentir muy mal. Y tú vienes y usas esa palabra g_emir_ que sólo debe usarse cuando las personas tienen pensamientos obscenos, y no es el caso porque solo quería pedirte perdón por causar tu desagrado a causa de mi estúpido error de antes y estaba mortificada por ello… Todavía hoy no tengo claro qué fue lo que sucedió aquel día, sabes, no es propio de mí comportarme de esa manera, y-

—Pero estuvo muy bien —él interrumpió la absurda verborrea, observándola con seriedad, a la vez que ella le miraba sorprendida, y sonrojada por la agitación—. Estuvo bien, porque fue parte de la lección.

—¿La lección?

Neji asintió tranquilamente, inclinándose para depositar la toalla en un banquillo, y se acercó a ella. —Hizo contacto físico con Naruto. Fue un gran avance —movió ligeramente los hombros, fresco—mi _henge _funcionó.

—Entonces —Hinata parpadeó lentamente—¿se suponía que hiciera exactamente lo que hice, Neji-niisan?

—Bueno —titubeó—, honestamente tuvo una reacción bastante más… animada de lo que esperaba, pero no quiere decir que sea algo malo. De cierta manera podría considerarse que su pasión por Naruto es grande.

—P-Pasión…

Neji carraspeó. —Y, aunque es algo natural, ya que todos los seres humanos llegan a esa edad en la que… bueno, a esa etapa de la vida en la que empiezan a surgir ciertos, eh, deseos… deseos de acercarnos a alguien del sexo opuesto…—tres carraspeos más—, lo que quiero decir es, verá, aunque no fue en absoluto una acción reprochable de su parte, debe aprender a manejarla para que en el futuro no suponga una debilidad.

La mirada masculina era genuinamente seria, aunque Hinata casi pudiese ver las gotas resbalando por los laterales de su rostro debido a la tangible incomodidad. Ella, por su parte, sólo estaba anonadada: ¡le estaba dando _la charla_! ¿qué tan bajo tenía que caer? No, pensó, la pregunta correcta era qué tan bajo la haría él sentir que había caído… ¡Dándole la charla a los veinti tantos años de edad, faltaba más!

Sonrosada de la ira, solo permaneció en silencio mientras era tratada como una niña.

—… Si un enemigo llegase a descubrir su punto débil, Hinata-sama, podría hasta-

—Suficiente.

Neji parpadeó ante el tono implacable. —¿Disculpe?

—Dije —le miró con seguridad, su pequeña figura irguiéndose con orgullo—_: suficiente._ Haz silencio y date prisa en transformarte.

Le tomó un segundo descifrar la orden. —¿En Naruto?

Asintió. —Estás tardando demasiado y mi tiempo no es ilimitado.

Algo bullía en su interior, podía sentirlo, ardiente, burbujeante. Neji no tardó en obedecer, y pronto los ojos en los que brillaba el asombro pasaron de ser perlas para volverse un cielo. Ardía. Y no era pasión, como pensaría su muy bocazas maestro.

No.

Era rabia.

Y poseída por esta, Hinata se acercó en dos pasos largos y firmes hasta casi poder saborear la respiración del hombre rubio frente a ella. No existieron los nervios, no hubo revoloteo de mariposas, no quemó más que el fuego del orgullo al murmurar: —Sé lo que es la pasión —mientras hablaba, una de sus manos se escabullía bajo la chaqueta naranja, tocando el abdomen sólo por encima de la delgada camiseta negra del interior—. No sé lo que es la pasión de un hombre, en eso te doy la razón, ni sé cuán intensa puede llegar a ser, pero la mía…

_La mía me consume._

_Me abrasa viva._

_Enséñame cómo sobrevivir a ella._

Hinata se detuvo lo suficiente para mojar los labios con la lengua suavemente. Estaba jugando con fuego. Ardía. El aire tibio. El calor de la piel llegando hasta sus dedos aún con la tela de por medio. Sin embargo, aunque se sentía malditamente bien, sus pupilas no flaquearon. Se inclinó un poco, sólo para que sus labios pudiesen tocarse y poder hablar sobre su boca, apenas en un denso susurro: —La mía la conozco bien, y ni siquiera esto —le palpó el pecho, enfatizando—es suficiente para hacerme perder el control, Naruto-_kun._

Ante la masculina mirada que portaba una expresión casi aterrada, contrastando con las mejillas oscurecidas por un leve rubor, Hinata retrocedió dos pasos, eliminando todo contacto.

—Deshazlo.

Un _¡puf!_ Después, pudo encarar directamente el rostro de su primo, un Hyüga, un _Bouke_. —Ahora que ambos estamos de acuerdo con que mi control es espléndido, quisiera aclarar algo —empezó, retorciendo los dedos en un ligero temblor que, a esas alturas, ya no estaba segura si era por la ira o por el aún reciente cosquilleo del calor corporal—; te busqué para que me mostraras cómo despertar el interés en un hombre, y nada más. Así que ya puedes dejar de actuar como si trataras con una adolescente hormonal, e ir enfocándote en tu tarea.

Lo vio separar los labios, unirlos, y volverlos a abrir. Finalmente, con una pequeña reverencia, la reunión terminó:

—Como desee, Hinata-sama.

* * *

Le temblaban las piernas. No como a Bambi recién nacido, claro, pero había temblor al fin y al cabo. Ni los más fieros y despiadados ninjas habían logrado descomponerlo ni siquiera ligeramente en batalla alguna y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, el más grande genio que hubiese parido el clan Hyüga en mil generaciones, temblando… por una mujer.

Y no había que malinterpretarlo, no era miedo, claro que no. En realidad, si hubiese que describir la sensación, sería correcto decir que era una mezcla entre emoción y sorpresa: Hinata, su Hinata, ¿esa intimidante mujer era la misma tierna, dulce, tímida, recatada y frágil princesa Hyüga a la que todos conocían?

_"__Así que ya puedes dejar de actuar como si trataras con una adolescente hormonal, e ir enfocándote en tu tarea"._

Ahogó una pequeña risa en solitario al escuchar nuevamente la fina voz en su cabeza. De cierta manera, se dijo, ella tenía razón. De cierta manera también, él podría tener todo el derecho del mundo de estar sintiéndose herido en ese momento por haber recibido un trato tan impersonal.

Pero es que, _ah_, ese tono orgulloso y esa altanera mirada le quedaban tan bien.

Quizá, Neji sonrió, quizá era hora de ponerse serios.


	7. Chapter 7

**ENSEÑAME**

**VII**

**.**

* * *

Hiashi Hyüga frunció mínimamente el ceño, preguntándose el motivo por el cual su hija veinteañera lucía como si hubiese regresado a la pubertad, con sus mejillas pintadas de un fulminante rojo y el rostro vergonzosamente bajo. Había intentado ignorar este hecho durante un buen rato con el firme propósito de no interrumpir la cena (porque, la verdad fuera dicha, Hinata siempre había sido un poco rara), pero cuando ella hizo rodar la salsa de soya hasta el suelo luego de que su sobrino Neji se la pidiera, él, aún el líder del ancestral clan Hyüga, perdió la paciencia.

Dirigiendo su mirada molesta hasta ella, habló. —Hinata, hija, ¿qué está mal contigo la noche de hoy?

Ella interrumpió su disculpa hacia un miembro del _Bouke_ que se había dado prisa en recoger el envase, y su pequeña espalda se inclinó rápidamente en una pequeña reverencia hacia la cabecera de la mesa. —N-No ocurre nada, padre, s-sólo creo que el cansancio me ha hecho actuar torpemente, lo siento.

Elevó una ceja, ocultando todo rastro de diversión en su expresión. _¿El cansancio te ha hecho torpe? Hinata, la torpeza es una de tus cualidades natas. _Carraspeó. —Pasaré por alto el hecho de que hoy fue tu día libre, y serviré mi propio té por el momento, si te parece —alargó el brazo hasta la tetera, más cercana a la ubicación de su hija—, no te molestes en acercarla, por favor, no vaya a ser que termine también rota en un millón de trozos.

Una pequeña risa proveniente de los labios de su hija menor intoxicó el aire, profundizando aún más el rubor en el rostro de Hinata. —Nee-sama hace tiempo que no actuaba de forma tan patosa —la escuchó decir, mientras se llevaba, de forma muy poco elegante por cierto, un trozo de carne a la boca—, ¿qué shinobi la tendrá taaaan distraída?

—¡N-No es nada de eso!

—¿Entonces por qué se pone aún más roja tu cara, nee-sama?

—N-No es cierto.

—Sí lo es.

—No.

—Sí.

—Q-Que no.

Hiashi giró la cara, buscando ignorar los malos modales en la mesa de sus hijas, y se centró en Neji; él llevaba la comida hasta su boca en perfecta forma, con una expresión serena en el rostro, ajeno al bochinche. ¿Por qué, Dios del cielo, no podían aprender ellas un poco de él?

—¿Será un rubio cabeza de chorlito?

—¡C-claro que no!

—¿Aún no te confiesas? Qué lenta,_ ¡buu! _

—B-basta, Hanabi, n-no es nada de eso.

—No debes ser tan mojigata, nee-sama, a los hombres les gustan las atrevidas, ¿verdad, padre?

El susodicho padre sorbía impasible un poco de su delicioso té de hierbas. —No dejaré que me involucres en su absurda discusión, Hanabi.

Enfurruñada, ella se volvió hacia el joven Hyüga. —¿Qué hay de ti, Neji-niisan, te gustan descaradas? —preguntó con una mueca traviesa.

Fiel clon de su tío, Neji permaneció parco, masticando un poco de arroz. —Eso no es de su incumbencia, Hanabi-sama.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que te calientan las santurronas, eso nadie se lo cree.

Hinata ahogó un gemido, escandalizada. —¡Padre, Hanabi está diciendo cosas inapropiadas en la mesa!

—Hanabi, basta de hablar cosas inapropiadas.

—Padre, no es mi culpa que nee-sama tenga una edad sexual de tres años.

—¡Padre, haz que se detenga!

—Hanabi, detente.

—Padre, no es mi culpa que nee-sama quiera llegar virgen a los cuarenta.

—¡S-Suficiente!

_¡Pam!_

Los platos temblaron sobre la mesa y su preciado té se derramó un poco. Hasta Neji, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, fijó sus ojos en la mujer de pie a su lado que respiraba profundamente con las palmas apretadas sobre la superficie de madera.

—No toleraré más esto, Hanabi. Burlarte de la falta de experiencia de alguien de una noble familia es algo indigno, no te ridiculices más frente a nosotros con tus malos modales.

Hiashi sonrió al ver la boca abierta de su hija menor. _¡Bien hecho, Hinata! _

—Y tú, padre, deberías sentirte avergonzado por permitir tal comportamiento en tu casa. Traes deshonor sobre tu propia cabeza al no poner límites a su viperina lengua.

¿Era raro que se sintiera emocionado de que la heredera de su casa le estuviera sermoneando? ¿era raro que se sintiera orgulloso ante tal descaro? Oh, diablos, él había esperado eso por tanto tiempo y no pensaba cuestionárselo ahora. _Tan sólo disfruta, Hiashi, disfruta la gran vista de tu retoño empezando a florecer._

La vio girarse grácilmente sobre sus delgados talones, claramente dispuesta a darles la espalda y efectuar una espectacular salida, pero, para su sorpresa, a último momento dirigió la mirada hacia el más joven hombre Hyüga en la sala. La orden impersonal lanzada con tono autoritario hizo que Hiashi abriese asombrado los ojos, aún si tal tono contrastaba con sus mejillas adorablemente polvoreadas de rubor:

—Escóltame de regreso a mi habitación.

Cuando Neji la siguió, obediente, y tratando inútilmente de ocultar un destello de sonrisa, Hiashi se giró hacia su anonadada hija.

—Veo que no soy el único sorprendido.

Ella parpadeó tres veces, saliendo del pequeño trance en el que había sido inducida, y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder, padre? —soltó una carcajada, su rostro de jovencita ruda iluminándose grácilmente—Si no lo hubiese comprobado con mi propio _Byakügan_, pensaría que Hinata-neesama ha sido plagiada, ¡demonios!

Ignorando la maldición (no propia de una dama de alta cuna), asintió, con una sonrisa torcida.

—Será interesante observar si este comportamiento es permanente, ¿no lo crees así?

—Lo creo —Hanabi reposó un codo en la mesa, apoyando su mejilla en el puño, pensativa—. ¿Y es idea mía o tú también piensas que a Neji-niisan parece no desagradarle demasiado el cambio?

—Eso parece.

Ella sonrió, traviesa.

—Oh, padre, al parecer los hombres Hyüga las prefieren atrevidas después de todo, ¿eh?

* * *

.

Oía el leve _pop, pop_ de los pies descalzos al chocar contra el suelo de madera con cada paso acelerado que daba por a través de uno de los pasillos que conducían a su alcoba. Sabía que tenía las mejillas encendidas; maldita sea, se conocía demasiado bien y, aunque podía afirmar rotundamente que había cambiado y que ya no era tan deprimentemente tímida como antaño, el tiempo le había demostrado que existían cosas que, definitivamente, eran inmodificables, tales como la facilidad de circulación de sangre hasta sus mejillas y la forma en que ésta se reflejaba en su rostro gracias a la transparencia de su piel. Aun así, Hinata no pudo evitar recriminarse internamente por ello.

Definitivamente sonrojarse hasta la médula al sermonear con prepotencia no era lo ideal, sino francamente contradictorio, ¡qué clase de imagen estaba dando a los demás!

_Pero la culpa no fue toda mía, _se recordó, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos; siendo a su vez plenamente consciente de quien la seguía a corta distancia en silencio. _Si él no…_

—Hinata-sama —frenó en seco ante el llamado, y se mantuvo en silencio sin girarse.

Neji debió interpretarlo como una señal para continuar.

—¿Está molesta?

Se mordió el labio inferior. Lo estaba, claro que sí. —Un poco.

—¿Con Hanabi-sama?

Oh, Hanabi era una completa entrometida, claro, pero no estaba enojada con ella. Llevaba lidiando casi dieciocho años con ella como para molestarse realmente por su forma de hablar. La adoraba, en realidad. Así que negó suavemente con la cabeza, sólo para que él pudiese entender su negativa.

—¿Con Hiashi-sama?

Nuevamente una negación. Su padre era mucho más dócil y cálido que antaño, aunque seguía siendo firme, y sus palabras eran raramente hirientes.

—Entonces —hubo una breve pausa, y Hinata lo sintió dar un paso tras de sí, acercándose. Su voz fue dulce al preguntar—: ¿conmigo?

¿Lo estaba? En definitiva el haber tenido a Neji sentado frente a ella molestándola furtivamente durante toda la cena le había puesto de los nervios: los choques _"casuales_" entre sus pies, la forma en que él lucía tan calmo mientras hablaba con su padre sin siquiera dar una señal de que, bajo la mesa, los dedos largos del pie derecho se entretuvieran deslizándose de arriba abajo a través de la espinilla desnuda de su heredera. Hasta se había atrevido a pedirle la salsa de soya mientras se burlaba de ella con un atisbo de sonrisa tirando de sus labios, ¿es que nadie más, por el amor de Dios, había notado eso: lo malvado que Neji Hyüga podía llegar a ser? La prueba de ello: él había subido más allá de las rodillas justo cuando había alcanzado el frasco, sólo para hacerla brincar y fallar vergonzosamente frente al resto de la familia. Maldita sea, tenía razones para estar molesta, sin embargo…

—No —suspiró, girándose finalmente, su mirada desviada hacia el suelo, sus mejillas ahora apenas teñidas de rosa—, contigo nunca.

Él no se molestó en ocultar el alivio. —¿Entonces podría decirme qué la tiene molesta?

Ya estaban cerca de su destino, así que Hinata caminó apenas unos metros y giró el pomo de su puerta, dedicándole una mirada con la que le informaba claramente que esperaba que la siguiera, antes de entrar.

Neji, dudoso, se detuvo en el marco.

—No es decoroso que yo acceda a sus aposentos, Hinata-sama —mencionó, con reverencia.

Obtuvo como respuesta una oscura ceja elevada, ¿él estaba siendo serio al respecto? —¿Pero tocarme a escondidas bajo la mesa sí lo es?

_Touché. _

Una leve sonrisa deformó los labios masculinos. —De acuerdo, me tiene.

Hinata lo observó pasar a través del marco, mientras sentía su propio estado de ánimo aumentar gradualmente. Neji cerró la puerta tras él y le dedicó una fingida mirada de regaño.

—Pero en el futuro asegúrese, por favor, de no hablar como si yo fuese un violador, alguien podría malinterpretarlo.

Reprimió una suave risa.

—Lo siento, ¿pero lo viste?—susurró, su rostro decayendo ligeramente—Quien me tiene enojada soy yo… Mi reacción fue absolutamente vergonzosa, no puedo controlarlo. Intenté ser firme y enfrentarme a Hanabi con verdadero temple, pero mi actuación no fue muy convincente, mi voz fue temblorosa y mi rostro estaba en llamas.

—Lo hizo muy bien —él habló firmemente—, su postura fue adecuada, no titubeó y usó el tono correcto.

Lo miró, recelosa, tímida. —¿De verdad?

Neji asintió. —¿No se fijó en sus rostros? Sus quijadas casi tocan el suelo.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio un momento. —¿Entonces… lo hice bien, nii-san?

—Más que bien —dio un paso hacia ella—, fue feroz, pero distinguida.

—S-Seguramente lucí muy torpe…

—Lucía hermosa.

Hinata se sintió extremadamente tonta al abochornarse por el cumplido, sin embargo, era esa otra de las cosas perennes en su ser. Trató de no sentirse ligera, muy, muy ligeramente defraudada con el hecho de que su primo dijese cosas parecidas sin el más pequeño cambio en su expresión, como si fuese sólo le estuviese diciendo que el clima estaba fresco. Él no podía imaginar, claro, que era la única persona en el mundo que había usado ese adjetivo para describirla.

_Hermosa. _

Una palabra tan vergonzosa que, a pesar de todo, lograba que su ego femenino ascendiera un escalón.

Si tan sólo Naruto pensara lo mismo.

—¿Cree que sobrepasé los límites?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. —¿Cómo?

Neji se notó un poco contrariado. —En la mesa, quiero decir.

—Bueno, definitivamente fuiste cruel al pedirme que te alcanzara la salsa, Neji-niisan —frunció los labios en un natural puchero—¿no veías mi rostro? Estaba muriendo a fuego lento ahí.

—Lo sé, soy maligno —él sonrió, pero rápidamente su expresión se tornó preocupada—, pero me refiero, Hinata-sama, a si usted considera que me sobrepasé al tocarla con mis pies. Me sentí realmente extraño, y estuve pensando fuertemente todo el tiempo en si eso la iba a enojar.

—No soy buena enojándome —mencionó.

—Bueno, el otro día me pareció genuinamente molesta, ya sabe, cuando me ordenó que no la tratara como una adolescente llena de hormonas, lo cual, aclaro nuevamente, nunca he hecho.

Hinata gimió, atormentada; ¿es que acaso nunca a superar eso? ¡ya había pasado más de un mes, Jesucristo! ¡qué hombre más rencoroso!

—¡Y ya me disculpé por hablarte así! —el quejido se mitigó entre sus manos, al cubrir su rostro—, fui una harpía.

—No fue una harpía, usted nunca podría ser una harpía —él se cruzó de brazos, retornando a su papel de maestro corrector—; fue segura de su posición, y determinada.

Hinata lo observó entre los dedos. Ella se había lamentado por dos semanas enteras el haber tratado a su querido primo de manera tan despectiva e impersonal. Dos semanas en las que se infringió un castigo a si misma al permanecer alejada de él, acumulando fuerzas para correr y disculparse debidamente, y seguía sin poder entender completamente el porqué él nunca pareció guardarle rencor. Cuando hablaron al fin, él simplemente había dicho_: "Ah, ¿estaba preocupada por eso? Descuide, no fue nada"_ como si hubiese sido lo más insignificante del mundo. ¡Ella prácticamente había pasado dos semanas enteras hecha bolita, dándose latigazos mentales mientras él paseaba campante por ahí, ni siquiera consciente de su sufrimiento, ni siquiera ligeramente ofendido por las palabras más hirientes que ella le hubiese dirigido a alguien en sus más de veinte años de existencia! Fue desalentador, aunque al mismo tiempo un gran alivio.

Luego de ello, Neji se había mostrado interesado en sacar a relucir esa parte que tenía oculta en las profundidades más abismales de su ser (ella lo llamaba _la Hinata_ _harpía_ mentalmente), pues insistía en que era una forma excelente de llamar la atención. Según Neji, y un montón de libros y revistas de dudosa reputación, a la mayoría de los hombres les atraían las mujeres de carácter fuerte y, sacando a colación el hecho de que cierto rubio por ahí había declarado públicamente durante años estar loco por una mujer que lo zarandeaba cada dos por tres como una maraca, entonces Hinata había tenido que aceptar de mala gana esa estadística. A partir de entonces, sus clases, las clases de seducción, se habían enfocado en capacitarla para despertar _aquel_ lado… El comportamiento de Neji esa noche en la mesa también fue parte de su entrenamiento; ella no debía inmutarse con nada de lo que él hiciera, pero claramente fue un fiasco.

—Me temo que debo retirarme pronto —su voz la hizo retornar a la realidad, retirando las manos de su rostro totalmente para observarlo. Neji se explicó—: No es conveniente que yo permanezca mucho tiempo en la alcoba de la heredera.

_La heredera. _Qué molestia. Tratando de relegar el fastidio en su voz, mencionó: —Puedes permanecer el tiempo que desees. Eres mi guardián.

Neji se tensó. —Actualmente, a los ojos del clan, soy simplemente la cabeza del _Bouke._

El corazón de Hinata se encogió al entender el mensaje en sus palabras: _"usted ya no me necesita"_, como si él fuese algo desechable. Hubo sido su guardián desde que tenía tres años y, sin embargo, ahora que a ella se le consideraba apenas lo suficientemente fuerte, se reputaba que su papel como protector era inservible.

—Todos saben que me proteges —aseguró, ferviente—. Necesito tu protección frecuentemente, y es imprescindible que permanezcas a mi lado —en algún momento, sus índices se frotaron tiernamente en aquel gesto infantil que se negaba a abandonarla. —Siempre, siempre, siempre…

Los hermosos ojos plateados de hombre se nublaron con una mirada dulce, nublada de resignación. —Siempre —le aseguró, condescendiente, interiormente enternecido por su cálida preocupación—, sin embargo, Hinata-sama, no es bien visto que yo permanezca demasiado tiempo en su habitación. Su reputación podría ser cuestionada.

—Me importa poco mi reputación —sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el enojo.

—Pero a mí me importa —él habló con un tono de voz contundente, mirándola con seriedad.

Hinata le sostuvo la mirada por un instante. ¿Era eso justo? Ella debería ser capaz de estar donde quisiera con su primo y el tiempo que ambos desearan, así como él debería ser capaz de estar despreocupado por las opiniones ajenas. ¡Quiso gritarle! Decirle que, por favor, no se fuera, pues eso la haría sentir como si fuera una muñequita que el protocolo y el decoro manejaba a su antojo, sin voluntad, una mera apariencia… Quiso decirle que no era secreto para ningún Hyüga que ella necesitaba de él y que, por favor, nadie se atrevería a cuestionar la moralidad de los actos del más grande genio de la familia. Los suyos propios quizá sí, porque, después de todo, había pasado su vida entera siendo objeto de las duras críticas, pero Neji… Neji era perfecto, impoluto…

—Debo irme —le oyó repetir, esta vez más lentamente, al romper el contacto visual con la despedida—Qué descanse, Hinata-sama.

—Espera.

Él se detuvo a medio camino hacia la salida, girándose nuevamente hacia ella, justo a tiempo para recibir la presión suave de dos manos sobre su pecho y la calidez de un beso en su mejilla. Ante la rapidez del movimiento, ella trastabilló un poco, debido también al hecho de haber tenido la necesidad de ponerse en punticas a causa de la diferencia de altura, pero las manos de Neji la sostuvieron al posarse en los delgados antebrazos.

—Hinata-sama —el aliento de su murmullo sorprendido le movió ligeramente el flequillo.

Ella, en lugar de alejarse, se acercó más. Tan, tan cerca, que su nariz estuvo tentada a rozar el hueso de la clavícula masculina. Ella podía fácilmente sentir el aroma de su piel. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Hinata-sama…

—Eres mi hermano —le susurró, bajito, suave, apenas con la fuerza necesaria para que llegase hasta su oído—. Todos lo saben. Nadie pensará mal.

Él tardó un segundo en contestar, sus manos afianzándose más en su piel cremosa, como si inconscientemente se preparara para repeler un posible acercamiento más profundo de su parte. Hinata se sintió ofendida. Parecía que él estuviese esperando para alejarla como si fuese una molestia. Pero su voz, a continuación, sonó tan ronca que ella olvidó rápidamente la desazón. —No somos hermanos.

—L-Lo somos —sintió deseos de llorar, inexplicablemente. De pronto, se sentía como si Neji pudiese desaparecer en cualquier momento, y ese pensamiento le hizo apretar los dedos en torno a la tela de su camisa, le hizo hundir el rostro en su cuello—. Eres mi familia. Nadie pensará mal de ti por estar a mi lado.

Un instante después, Hinata fue acunada entre unos brazos fuertes y mortales. Una fría ráfaga de aire proveniente de la ventana que solía permanecer abierta los golpeó, pero eso solamente provocó que se acogiera más al cuerpo de su primo, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos, a la vez que él la estrechaba más en el calor fraternal de su abrazo.

Escondida en la cómoda intersección entre el cuello y el hombro, Hinata se estremeció al sentir la sutil caricia de los labios de Neji sobre su sien. —Sí, somos familia… —él besó la punta de su cabeza, besó su cabello, y posó la boca caliente en la punta de su pequeña oreja sobresaliente entre las hebras de cabello—, pero nuestra familia ha sido endogámica durante siglos, recuerde.

Hinata se tensó, los dedos largos y finos enterrándose en la espalda masculina ante las palabras certeras y el tono incitador. ¿Él lo estaba haciendo a propósito? No, no… Definitivamente era un juego de su mente. Sin embargo, la piel de su oreja seguía atrapada entre los labios entre abiertos que la atendían con pequeños roces.

—¿Q-Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Lo sabe —la voz de Neji era atrayente, densa como chocolate caliente, mientras se las ingeniaba para retirar el cabello oscuro sobre el hombro femenino, y Hinata casi, _casi_, deja escapar un gemido ahogado cuando Neji besó su lóbulo y respiró sobre su cuello como si aspirara su aroma—. Significa que siempre nos hemos preferido… siempre, entre nosotros, por generaciones.

No. No. No.

_Sí. _

Él hablaba de la historia de la línea sanguínea de los Hyüga, pero se sentía como si sus palabras estuviesen expresamente dirigidas hacia ellos dos. Sólo ellos.

—Siempre, Hinata-sama —si tocaba su cuello, moriría. Pero Neji, afortunada o infortunadamente, volvió a su sien expuesta, dejando una línea de besos juntos y suaves por el contorno derecho de su rostro, mientras repetía esa palabra como si fuese una plegaria, _siempre, siempre, siempre _ y se detuvo en el hueso de su fina quijada.

En este punto, las manos femeninas se deslizaron hacia los costados del fornido hombre, aligerando el abrazo, facilitándole y buscando inconscientemente que tuviese el espacio suficiente para llegar a su cuello, o para besarle la boca…

_Oh, Dios. _¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Se estaba sintiendo como aquella vez en el döjo… Y aunque se había atormentado innumerables veces por ello, ahora parecía querer repetirlo, no podía evitarlo. El ardor espeso en la boca del estómago, el temblor en las piernas, la resequedad en la boca, todo se sentía igual, o incluso mejor. ¿Era eso… _placer_?

Sintiéndose audaz al igual que sumisa, y teniendo aún la frente escondida entre su piel, Hinata movió la boca para besar su cuello, muy cerca de su sobresaliente manzana de Adán. Fue un beso idéntico al dado hace unos momentos en la mejilla, fugaz y cálido, pero él no se había quejado así antes…

—No haga eso —una mano fuerte le acunó la nuca, acariciándola con fuerza y ternura—No lo haga, no… —la inclinó suavemente hacia arriba, llenando de besos fuertes e insistentes su frente, sus ojos cerrados, sus pómulos, las comisuras de su boca, muy cerca a sus labios jadeantes.

—_Neji-niisan_.

No podía más. Tenía que besarla. A este punto no la podía dejar así, ¿verdad? Pero él no se acercaba más, sentía su aliento sobre su nariz, pero él no se movía, y era tan, tan frustrante.

—No —él susurró, suavemente, casi en un ronroneo viril, y Hinata sintió una presión en su labio inferior. Ansiosa por ser besada, entreabrió los labios, pero no encontró los de Neji… Él simplemente estaba recorriendo su boca con el pulgar, ¡_frustrante!_ —No debe usar ese tono con ningún hombre… sólo con Naruto, ¿entiende? Estará a sus pies.

Naruto.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, llenándose con la visión de sus labios antes de subir a sus pálidas pupilas. —P-Pero tú…

—Yo soy un hombre, Hinata-sama.

—Lo sé.

—No —Neji cerró los ojos un segundo, luciendo contrariado. Luego, volvió a mirarla. Estaban tan, tan cerca—, no, no lo entiende. Soy un hombre de verdad —él la tomó del rostro con ambas manos—, ¿qué pasaría si la besara ahora mismo? ¿ah? ¿qué pasaría, Hinata-sama?

Hinata se afianzó acercó más a su cuerpo, ansiosa. Las mejillas rojas, los ojos nublados. —Y-Yo te besé antes… —susurró muy bajo—, no pasó nada.

Neji negó. —Es diferente, todo es muy diferente —suavemente, le acarició mejillas con fervor—. Le diré lo que pasaría —ubicó la boca sobre la piel de su pequeña frente—, yo querría más… y más… y terminaríamos ahí, sobre esa cama, usted abajo y yo arriba… en contraposición a nuestra clase social…. Diablos, en la cama eso no importa…

—_Neji…_

Una suave risa ronca. —¿Lo ve? Hay razones por las que un hombre y una mujer deben mantener el decoro. Siempre.

La soltó. Se alejó. De un momento a otro, su mirada hubo perdido la chispa ardiente de hace unos instantes, dejando solamente la parsimonia usual de un estricto shinobi. —Así que, con su permiso, me retiro por hoy —él se inclinó en una educada, pero demasiado rápida reverencia; tan rápida y atropellada como sus palabras de despedida:

—Descanse, Hinata-sama.

* * *

.

.

Neji Hyüga tenía todo controlado. Siempre. Todo el tiempo. Poseía la mejor visión de todo el país del fuego y absolutamente nada podía escapar de su radio de vigilancia. Él odiaba la sensación proveniente del azar y la incertidumbre, odiaba los juegos de dados, los casinos, las loterías y, _sobre todo_, odiaba no tener un plan trazado y una razón para cada cosa que hacía en la vida. Algo apenas lógico… Digo, ¿el mundo debe tener un orden, no?

Para Neji nada podía ocurrir sin explicación.

Lo ocurrido con su prima también la tenía, por supuesto. La regla era absoluta y ni siquiera la heredera del clan podía escapar de la lógica; él había querido mostrarle lo peligroso que era estar con un hombre a solas en su alcoba, y lo hizo (sin dañarla, claro, comentándole apenas lo que otro cualquiera podría haber hecho). No la había besado, claro que no, porque un beso hubiese sido innecesario, y sólo habría generado más incomodidad.

Hinata estaba en una etapa curiosa. Cualquier medida de precaución era adecuada para mantenerla alejada de los peligros que podría acarrear la interacción cercana con un miembro del sexo masculino. Ella estaba segura con él, por supuesto, más que segura, pero él no podía bajar la guardia; se había asegurado en carne propia de que su alumna siempre estaba bien dispuesta a recibir mimos y caricias, ella debía sentirse (cosa completamente natural) a gusto con el calor humano… Estaba bien si era el suyo; alguien centrado, con los pies en la tierra, preocupado por su bienestar más que nada en el mundo, pero ¿qué pasaría si algún indecente tipejo por ahí seducía a la inocente perla de la familia y se aprovechaba de ella? No quería ni imaginarlo. Ella caería demasiado fácil en las redes de cualquier embaucador debido a su naturaleza ingenua y a su total falta de experiencia.

No.

No lo permitiría.

Si fuera Naruto, estaría bien, se dijo. Si fuera Naruto, su prima sería dichosa, y si Hinata era dichosa, entonces por extensión Neji Hyüga lo era. Naruto era un buen tipo y, más que eso, era el tipo adecuado para relacionarse con Hinata.

Y mientras él (el imbécil, pero buen sujeto rubio) notaba que era el _ideal_ para emparentarse con los Hyüga, Neji tenía una misión: debía prepararla.

Preparar a Hinata para entregarla, inmaculada y dulce, pero segura y conocedora del arte de la candente seducción. Se encargaría de enseñarle lo necesario y más, de forma tal que haría de ella la mujer más irresistible de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninja.

Ese era su papel.

Después de todo, desde el principio _todo_ se había tratado de Naruto.

_Todo. _

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Quiero aclarar que, por el bien de la trama del fic, y por mi sagrada voluntad, Hanabi y Hinata solamente se llevarán tres años de diferencia en edad. Es decir, Hanabi actualmente, y sólo para efectos de la historia, tiene poco más de diecisiete años.

Por otra parte, ¿alguien más cree que Neji se miente a sí mismo?


End file.
